Watching the Show
by OmegaCodex
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 10th doctor was with Donna when _it had_ occurred.

They had arrived on a planet that the Doctor hadn't realised was being ruled by the Shadow proclamation until they were couple of blocks from the Tardis. Suitable to say, they were running to the Tardis.

Out of nowhere they had appeared with a bright white flash into a room furnished with a few armchairs, a medium sized TV, multiple sofas, and a coffee table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 11th doctor was with Amy and Rory, when _it_ happened.

They were relaxing on the Tardis after what had happened. After all, they had just finished getting rid of an alien parasite on Mars, which was hurting the Ice Warriors, when the were suddenly transported-with a white flash-to a room with a few armchairs, a medium sized TV, multiple sofas and a coffee table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same point of time-all _relative, of course_ \- Jack and River Song were meeting up.

They had meet up before, and had arranged to do so as well again. The two were in a bar enjoying a drink or two when they disappeared with a flash of white light-they disappeared.

When they could see again more, they saw a room with a few armchairs, a medium sized TV, multiple sofas, and one coffee table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You!" Everyone suddenly screamed.

The Doctor's were muttering to themselves that this should be impossible without a paradox the size of Notre Dame occurring.

"Spaceman", Donna asked angrily "what's going on.

"Who is she, Doctor" the Pond's were asking. All while wondering what was going on, and why was River-their _daughter-_ here.

Jack was looking excited and started to walk towards the Doctor's. Although he had seen the 10th Doctor and the Metacrisis Doctor in the same place before, he had just seen multiple of them at once. No if only there were more of them there with him.

All this time River was being the sensible one and had been looking for any clue to why they were there. Her work had paid off and she had found a note on the coffee table. It had read

 _ **You are here to learn more about the Doctor. There are many things that you don't know about him and many that you should learn. Do you know what the Doctor experiences almost every day? Hint: there's an awful lot of running involved. I have tampered with this dimension enough to allow two Doctors to be in the same place. If you need something shout for it and I will do my best to accommodate your requests.**_

River realised that she had just found something important and she had immediately tried to get everyone else's attention. It worked. Who was suicidal enough to cross the _her._ She thought the gun shot might have helped though.

"Who is she, Doctor" Donna demanded.

"She's a trusted acquaintance but-"

"But what, Doctor "

"Nothing, just be quiet." The Doctor said as he realised that Donna didn't really know what had happened to River. "She has something important to say, and believe me, she can be dangerous."

Seeing that she finally had everyone's attention, River decided to read the note aloud.

"That's ridiculous"

"No, it can't be", and,

"I wonder why", were some of the favorite responses.

When a loud voice was heard over the speaker's-which they somehow hadn't noticed-before saying that they would do so, and to sit down immediately, everyone obeyed. The 11th Doctor and River immediately claimed a couch and so did the Ponds. Donna took an armchair and so did the 10th Doctor. Unfortunately for him, Jack decided to sit right next to him. Luckily though, the 10th thought, Jan wasn't sitting on him.

 **NOTE**

What did you think? Was anyone ooc? I'm thinking of covering _A Nightmare in Silver_ , _The Lazarus Experiment_ , or _The Last of the Timelords_ next. If you have any other suggestions or would like one(or more) of them more than the others, please let me know in the comments. This work is unbeatead so please tell me if there are any mistakes. I have seen other watching the show fics from _Doctor Who_ , so this idea isn't entirely original, although all of them that I have seen are only the 9th Doctor's episodes and I was never his biggest fan. Have a good night, day or afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/ N **Th** ank you guest for saying that _**The End of Time**_ **sounded like an awesome idea. You know who you are. This one's for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Doctor Who**_

Everyone quoted down as a episode started to show. From the words appearing on the screen it looked like it was called _The End of Time(part one)._

 **NARRATOR [OC]: It is said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams. To the west of the north of that world, the human race did gather, in the celebration of a pagan rite to banish the cold and the dark. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot. Except for one.**

 **[Street] (Christmas time. Wilf hears an evil laugh in his head.)**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

"Whose that, Doctor"

"An old friend of mine, as while as an enemy"

 **(The Salvation Army band is playing God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.)**

 **[Church] (Wilf goes inside the nearest church, where a choir is rehearsing. He notices a strange blue rectangle in the stained glass window above the altar. A woman dressed in a white suit makes him jump.)**

 **WOMAN: They call it the Legend of the Blue Box.**

"How could the Tardis have acquired such a reputation, Doctor?"

"Oh, shut up Jack" everyone seemed to reply. You see in the time- _was it days or hours or minutes-_ they had been there- _would be there had been there will be there were there-_ Jack had already acquired a reputation for flirting.

 **WILF: Oh. I've never been in here before. I'm not one for churches. Too cold.**

 **WOMAN: This was the site of a convent back in the thirteen hundreds. It's said a demon fell from the sky, then a man appeared. A man in a blue box. They called him the sainted physician. He smote the demon and then disappeared.**

"Oi, spaceman" Donna asked "What's he mean'

"I don't know what your talking about" the 10th and 11th Doctor's replied in sync heads turning away.

 **WILF: That's a bit of a coincidence.**

 **WOMAN: It's said there's no such thing as coincidence. Who knows? Perhaps he's coming back.**

"That's what I always say" 11 stated presumptuously

"Doctor, we know that you don't say that" Rory stated.

"Yes I have. You just weren't around to hear."

"Swettie, dont kid yourself."

 **WILF: Oh, that would make my Christmas. (The woman has disappeared. Wilf hears the laughter again.)**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

"Doctor," Amy asked "what's up with all of the laughter?"

 **[Ood Sphere] (The Tardis materialises in the snowy landscape, and the Doctor steps out wearing a stetson and a lei. Ood Sigma is waiting for him.)**

 **DOCTOR: Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me. It was brilliant. I saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Got married. That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer. Ahem. Anyway, what do you want?**

River turned towards the Doctor. "You got married again"

"No, no I haven't. That was my previous regeneration you see." The Doctor was looking nervously at River.

"Fine, sweetie. But if that happens again-" River left of threateningly.

"I know, I know."

Jack was laughing at how thoroughly River had the Doctor whipped. He sobered though when he realised it meant less time with the Doctor for himself.

 **SIGMA: You should not have delayed.**

 **DOCTOR: The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that.**

"Is anyone ever ready?" Rory asked

"I've been ready for along time, Jack replied. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon from prior experience." Jack said sadly.

 **SIGMA: You will come with me.**

 **DOCTOR: Hold on. Better lock the Tardis.**

 **(The Doctor points a remote key at the Tardis. The door locks and the light flashes at it beeps.)**

"Why don't you ever do that?" Amy asked

"I choose not to do so" The Doctor replied shifty.

"Sweetie, it's okay" River reassured him while whispering to the others that he couldn't do so.

 **DOCTOR: See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma? Ah.**

 **(He sees the Ood city.)**

 **DOCTOR: Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?**

 **SIGMA: One hundred years.**

 **DOCTOR: Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal.**

 **SIGMA: And the Mind of the Ood is troubled.**

 **DOCTOR: Why, what's happened?**

 **SIGMA: Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams.**

 **[Ood Council] (Sitting in a circle in an ice cave.)**

 **ELDER: Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come.**

The 11th suddenly realized what this episode was about and froze up, while looking shirked. "No, this cannot be happening" he seemed to say.

"Spaceman?"

"Stop calling me spaceman" the 10th Doctor replied, "I don't know what's going on either"

 **SIGMA: Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming.**

"Mmmm, Doctor. How I'd love to share a dream with you."

"Jack…", River started threateningly, "Stop it"

 **DOCTOR: So. Right. Hallo.**

 **OOD: You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join.**

 **(The Doctor links hands with the Ood and sees the laughing face.)**

There was suddenly a great commotion.

"How did he survive?* the 10th Doctor was asking

"Not _him"_ Jack was saying "Not him"- _when Jack was asked what his_ epic was episode meant- _later earlier before after never will be-_ he denied what had happened to him to make himself react in such a way

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **ELDER: He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now.**

 **DOCTOR: That man is dead.**

"I wish that I hadn't jinxed it." the Doctor moaned

 **ELDER: There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha! [Nobles' home]**

 **ELDER [OC]: So scared.**

 **DOCTOR: Wilfred. Is he all right?**

 **[Ood Council] DOCTOR: What about Donna, is she safe?**

"Oi spaceman, where am I" Donna demanded

The 10th Doctor said that he didn't know, so she turned her attention to the 11th Doctor.

"You're going to find out anyway" he replied

 **ELDER: You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house.**

 **(The Doctor is given images of a black man and his daughter being photographed.)**

 **DOCTOR: I don't know who they are.**

 **ELDER: And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten.**

 **(A woman in a cage.)**

 **DOCTOR: The Master's wife.**

 **SIGMA: We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?**

"Yeah, Doctor, who was( _is will be has been never will always be)_ Jack was asking

"If I remember( _experience will think understand has happened)_ correctly than you will find out soon." the 11th Doctor replied.

 **DOCTOR: She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you.**

 **(The Doctor shows the Ood images from Last of the Time Lords.)**

 **DOCTOR: The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead.**

"Doctor, you should know that his death was to much to hope for. After all how long have you known him for"

"Eight hundred, something odd years"

 **ELDER: And yet, you did not see.**

 **DOCTOR: What's that?**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **(A woman picking up the Master's signet ring.)**

 **DOCTOR: Part of him survived. I have to go!**

"There is an awful lot of running about that we do, but do you do even more yourself" Amy posed as a question

"Sure do" 11 said cheerfully

"Just imagine what that might do to your body, Doctor" Jack was drooling

"Shut up Jack"

 **ELDER: But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark.**

"Why does there always have to be something like that happening? I wish that there wasn't"

 **The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past.**

 **DOCTOR: What do you mean?**

 **ELDER: This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing.**

 **OOD: The end of time itself.**

"Wait…. WHAT?!"

"How is that possible"

"Alought of timey-wimey spacey-wacey stuff"

"How did I become such an idiot" The 10th Doctor was saying "Everybody knows that it's do to-"

"Yes dear. I understand, but they don't"

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **(The Doctor runs outside and back to the Tardis.)**

 **ELDER: Events that have happened are happening now.**

 **[Prison] (While the Tardis is in flight, Lucy Saxon is taken from her cell and escorted by women Prison Officers. to meet a another woman.)**

 **GOVERNOR: Mrs Saxon. Let me introduce myself. I'm your new Governor. I'm afraid the previous Governor met with something of an accident, which took quite some time to arrange. Miss Trefusis, if you will prepare. You kept your silence well, Mrs Saxon. Your trial was held in secret, with no jury, so no one knows who Harold Saxon was, where he came from, why you killed him. Make her kneel. There are those of us who never lost faith. And in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die and he made us ready. Tonight, Mrs Saxon, he returns.**

"Martian, why do all the villains always monologue" Donna inquired

"I told you to STOP CALLING ME MARTIAN. I don't know why, but it makes things easier for me because of the extra time. It's offensive to the Ice Warriors." The 10th Doctor replied

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **(Miss Trefusis holds out the Master's signet ring. Lucy gasps.**

 **Meanwhile, Wilf is looking out at the kitchen window at the storm while the Woman in White briefly appears on the TV screen in the other room.)**

 **GOVERNOR: As it was written in the Secret Books of Saxon, these are the Potions of Life.**

 **(The signet ring is put into a bowl and blue liquids are poured over it.)**

 **LUCY: Listen to me. Whatever he told you, you've got no idea what you're doing.**

 **GOVERNOR: Miss Trefusis, the catalyst.**

 **LUCY: What are you doing? Leave me alone!**

 **(Miss Trefusis takes a print of Lucy's lips.)**

 **GOVERNOR: You were Saxon's wife. You bore his imprint. That's all we needed. The final biometrical signature.**

"Did he only mary her as a last resort?" Rory asked

"It's more common than you think for Time Lords to do stuff like that" The 10th Doctor replied

 **LUCY: You can't bring him back. You can't!**

"At least there's one person with good old-fashioned common sense" Amy nodded approvingly

 **(Miss Trefusis drops the imprint into the bowl and there is a big flash, then a light beams up and out of Broadfell Prison into the sky.)**

 **LUCY: I'm begging you! Stop this now before it's too late!**

 **GOVERNOR: We give ourselves that Saxon might live.**

 **(Energy is pulled out of the Governor and her acolytes.)**

 **LUCY: Can't you see? He lied to you. His name isn't even Harold Saxon.**

 **GOVERNOR: And this was written also, for his name is the Master!**

 **(The figure of the naked Master begins to appear in the column of light.)**

 **MASTER: Never. Never. Never. Never. Never dying. Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Bwahahahahahaha! Oh, Lucy. Sweet Lucy Saxon. My ever faithful. Did the widow's kiss bring me back to life?**

"Are most of the Time Lords so…"

"So what?"

"So like him" Donna asked

"Some are( _will be have been were)_ , but he's a bit of a special case." Eleven replied

 **LUCY: You're killing them!**

 **MASTER: Oh, let them die. They're just the first. The whole stupid, stinking, human disgrace can fall into the pit. Can't you hear it, Lucy? The noise? The drumbeat louder than ever before. The drums. The never ending drums. Oh, I have missed them.**

'He's insane and not even regular insane. Really, really, insane, and the doctor says that he's a 'bit of a special case'.' All of the companions thought' Just how insane are the Time Lords?'

 **LUCY: But no-one knew you better than I did. I knew you'd come back. And all this time, your disciples have prepared. But so have we.**

 **(Lucy takes a small vial from a prison officer who was not an acolyte.)**

 **MASTER: What are you doing?**

 **LUCY: The Secret Books of Saxon spoke of the Potions of Life. And I was never that bright, but my family had contacts. People who were clever enough to calculate the opposite.**

 **MASTER: Don't you dare. I'm ordering you, Lucy. You will obey me!**

 **LUCY: Till death do us part, Harry!**

"How I wish that I met her before the Master did. Such a clear girl. But she was needed more then, than with me." The 11th Doctor was saying.

"Just like Nancy then?" Jack asked

"Unfortunately, " the 11th Doctor said, "for me at least"

 **MASTER: No!**

 **(Lucy throws the vial at the Master and there is an explosion.**

 **The Doctor runs out of the Tardis to see the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison.) [Naismith's study] (A butler and two footmen are standing nearby as the black woman enters the panelled room. The black man is looking at footage on his laptop.)**

 **NAISMITH: I think we might be in luck, darling. It's the footage from Broadfell Prison the night it burnt down. Take a look at this.**

 **(A silhouette of a figure runs quickly across the flames.)**

 **ABIGAIL: Someone survived! Do you think it's him? Oh, that would be such a Christmas present.**

 **NAISMITH: You just leave it to Daddy. [Gate room] (They walk into a room lit by a domed glass roof.)**

 **NAISMITH: Ladies and gentlemen, it seems help is at hand. Christmas is cancelled. Prepare the gate.**

"What gate are they talking about?" Jack asked

"Just a gate, there's tons of gates in the world. It's always a good day for fans of gates" The 11th Doctor says

"You've said that before e, except about walls not gates" Amy said crossly

 **(An archway begins to light up.) [Nobles' home] WILF: Just going down to the Lion. Quick little snifter. Christmas drinks. All right, ta-da.**

 **[Outside the Nobles' home] (Wilf gets out his mobile phone and makes a call.)**

 **WILF: Paratroop One to Paratroop Two. We are mobilised. I repeat, we are mobilised. Rendezvous thirteen hundred hours. Over and out.**

 **(The flags down a Sparrow Lane minibus.)**

 **WILF: Come on! Way hey, shake a leg! Yay hey. Right then, come on, let's get going.**

 **(The driver and the other passengers applaud as he gets on board.)**

 **WILF: Off we go. Everybody all right? Who's got the chocolates then? [Minibus] WOLF: He's tall and thin, wears a brown suit, maybe a blue suit. He's got a long brown coat. Modern sort of hair, all sticky-uppy, right? Oh, and on page two, be on the lookout for a police box exactly like the old ones.**

"Why are they looking for you, spaceman?" Donna asked the 10th Doctor

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"The truth"

"I have no idea why"

 **MINNIE: I got locked inside one of them. August Bank Holiday 1962.**

 **WINSTON: Were you misbehaving, Minnie?**

 **MINNIE: I certainly was. Way hey.**

 **WILF: Yeah, all right, all right. Now listen, this is important. We have got to find it, right? So phone around. Phone everybody. Sally, will you get onto the Bridge club? Right. Winston, you try the old boys. Bobby, want you to ring the skiffle band, right? Between us, we've got the city covered.**

 **MINNIE: The Silver Cloak.**

 **WILF: Yeah.**

 **WINSTON: Who is he, then, this Doctor?**

 **WILF: No, I can't tell you that. I swear. Yeah, but answer me this. Have you been having bad dreams? All of you? Dreams you can't remember? Yeah. Well, that's why we need him. We need the Doctor more than ever.**

 **[Derelict site] (A piece of wood is burning in an old oil can. There is a pile of bricks in the foreground and a Steven's Point charity burger van is sitting just outside an abandoned warehouse.)**

 **SARAH: Onions with that?**

 **TOMMO: Oh yeah, go on, pile them on. What about you, Ginger? Onions?**

 **(Ginger shrugs. He's a black lad.)**

 **TOMMO: He don't say much. Give him onions. He's down from Huddersfield.**

 **(A figure in a hoodie walks towards the van.)**

 **SARAH: Well, you look after him. And don't forget tomorrow night. The Christmas broadcast. President Obama.**

 **TOMMO: Oh?**

 **SARAH: He's promised to end the recession. Bad times will soon be over, Ginger.**

 **TOMMO: Well, season's greetings to you.**

 **SARAH: And you. Happy Christmas.**

 **(Tommo and Ginger walk away.)**

 **SARAH: Now, what can we get you, sir?**

 **MASTER: Everything. I am so hungry. Bwahahahahahaha!**

"What happened to him?"

The Doctors just shrugged.

 **(Tommo and Ginger are by the brazier, eating their food.)**

 **TOMMO: They're saying that the Presidents got this grand plan. He's going to save the world with some big financial scheme. Whatever it is, I bet it won't reach you and me.**

 **(The Master suddenly drops down from the sky and sits behind them.)**

 **TOMMO: Oh! Somebody's lively on his feet.**

 **MASTER: Starving.**

 **(The Master devours the burger far too rapidly for a human.)**

 **TOMMO: Now, you see? That's what you don't want to do. Eat it all at once. Tempting, I know. But if you make it last, it can last all day.**

 **MASTER: Want more. Want cheese and chips, and meat and gravy, and cream and beer, and pork and beef and fat. Great big chunks of hot, wet red.**

 **TOMMO: Good for you, mate. Maybe we'd better be going.**

 **GINGER: You look like that bloke. Harold Saxon? The one that went mad.**

 **MASTER: Now isn't that funny. Isn't that just the best thing of all. The master of disguise, stuck looking like the old Prime Minister. I can't hide anywhere. He can see me. He can smell me. Can't let him smell me. Doctor, Doctor, shocked her, stopped her, got to stop the smell. The stink. The filthy, filthy stink.**

"Uh, Doctor" Rory said "Are you sure that he's sane?"

"I don't know. The closest I could put it would be that he is( _was will be)_ a tad bit _unstable."_

 **TOMMO: Ginger, come with me. Right now.**

 **MASTER: Because it's funny. Don't you see? Look at me. I'm splitting my sides.**

 **(The Master's skeleton suddenly appears and disappears several times.)**

 **MASTER: I am hilarious. I am the funniest thing in the whole wide world.**

 **(Tommo and Ginger run for the burger van.)**

"I am sure that he's insane"

 **TOMMO: Sarah! God help us! There's this man!**

 **(Sarah and her assistant in the van are just skeletons in clothes.)**

 **MASTER: Dinnertime!**

 **(The Master leaps up into the sky then swoops down on the two men. They scream, briefly.**

"How can you claim that a person such as that is the slightest bit sane"

"Of course he is"

 **A little later, the Doctor stands on a small cliff and sniffs deeply. The Master does the same, then picks up an iron bar and starts hitting an oil drum in a rhythm of four beats and a rest. The Doctor hears it and runs through piles of girders on the dockside until he sees the Master up against the skyline. The Master does his Incredible Hulk impression then leaps into the air. The Doctor gives chase. The Master waits for him on a pile of girders, and his skeleton briefly flashes.)**

"What's up with his skeleton, oi spaceman?"

"It's a product of the gate" the 10th Doctor replied

 **DOCTOR: Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force.**

 **(They run again, then Wilf appears in the Doctor's way, with the rest of the Silver Cloak close behind.)**

 **WILF: Oh, my gosh, Doctor. You're a sight for sore eyes.**

 **DOCTOR: Out of my way!**

 **(But the Master is nowhere to be seen.)**

 **WINSTON: Did we do it? Is that him?**

 **OLIVER: Tall and thin, big brown coat.**

 **MINNIE: The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbour saw this man heading east.**

 **DOCTOR: Wilfred?**

 **WILF: Yeah?**

 **DOCTOR: (sotto) Have you told them who I am? You promised me.**

 **WILF: No, I just said you were a doctor, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honour to see you again.**

 **(Wilf salutes.)**

 **MINNIE: Oh, but you never said he was a looker. He's gorgeous. Take a photo.**

 **OLIVER: Not bad, eh? Me next.**

 **MINNIE: I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man.**

 **WILF: Just get off him. Leave him alone, will you?**

"He's mine" both River and Jack said at the same time. They glared at each other, and Jack backed down.

 **MINNIE; Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile. That's it.**

 **OLIVER: Hold on. Did it flash?**

 **MINNIE: No, there's a blue light. Try again.**

 **OLIVER: I'm all fingers and thumbs.**

 **DOCTOR: I'm really kinda busy, you know.**

 **MINNIE: Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling.**

 **(Minnie gives the Doctor's bottom a squeeze.)**

"Oh how I wish that I was her" Jack moaned

 **DOCTOR: Is that your hand, Minnie?**

 **MINNIE: Good boy.**

 **[Street] (The minibus drops the Doctor and Wilf off.)**

 **WILF: Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye.**

 **(The minibus drives off with the rest of the Silver Cloak.)**

 **WILF: Over here, come on.**

 **DOCTOR: What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way.**

 **WILF: Yeah. Afternoon.**

 **[Cafe] WILF: Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun. I keep seeing things, Doctor. This face at night.**

 **DOCTOR: Who are you?**

 **WILF: I'm Wilfred Mott.**

 **DOCTOR: No. People have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours.**

 **WILF: Well, I'm just lucky I suppose.**

 **DOCTOR: No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us.**

 **WILF: What's so important about me?**

 **DOCTOR: Exactly. Why you? I'm going to die.**

 **WILF:: Well, so am I, one day.**

 **DOCTOR: Don't you dare.**

 **WILF: All right, I'll try not to.**

 **DOCTOR: But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then**

 **WILF: Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body.**

 **DOCTOR: I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead. What?**

"You've never told us that" The Pond's shouted

"I suppose that I'm lucky enough to keep being myself when I die. But you…"

"It's fine. I've gotten used to it" The Doctors said in an effort to placate everyone else.

"That's not fine at all!"

"Oh, just shush" The 11th Doctor said to everyone else. Neither of him were used to this behavior from his companions.

 **(Wilf has spotted Donna outside in the street getting out of her car.)**

 **WILF: I'm sorry, but I had to. Look, can't you make her better?**

 **DOCTOR: Stop it.**

 **WILF: No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello.**

 **DOCTOR: If she ever remembers me, her mind will burn, and she will die.**

 **(They hear Donna speak to the traffic warden.)**

 **DONNA: Don't you touch this car.**

 **DOCTOR: She's not changed.**

"What happened to me" Donna asked angrily

"From what's happening, I think it will be shown later" the 11th Doctor replied

 **WILF: Nah. Oh, there he is.**

 **(A Mickey Smith lookalike meets Donna.)**

 **WILF: Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring.**

 **DOCTOR: Another wedding.**

 **WILF: Yeah.**

 **DOCTOR: Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot.**

"Yeah, it does. Will you allow me to visit it-" Jack began

"Jack," Rory warned "Shut up"

 **WILF: No, it's Temple-Noble.**

 **DOCTOR: Right. Is she happy? Is he nice?**

 **WILF: Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face, like she's so sad, but she can't remember why.**

 **DOCTOR: She's got him.**

 **WILF: She's making do.**

 **DOCTOR: Aren't we all?**

 **WILF: Yeah, how about you? Who have you got now?**

 **DOCTOR: No one. Travelling alone. I thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong. I need**

 **(The Doctor starts crying.)**

 **WILF: Oh, my word. I'm sorry.**

 **DOCTOR: Merry Christmas.**

 **WILF: Yeah, and you.**

 **DOCTOR: Look at us.**

 **WILF: But don't you see? You know, you need her, Doctor. I mean, look. Wouldn't she make you laugh again? Good old Donna?**

 **(Donna and Shaun drive away.)**

 **WILF: Eh?**

 **NARRATOR: And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come. The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve. While his saviour looked upon the wilderness, in the hope of changing his inevitable fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people of that world did sleep, and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing. The final day.**

"Who's doing this narration" Was( _will be is never-to-be)_ asked "It sounds ominous"

 **[Abandoned warehouse] (Night. The Doctor walks towards the Master, who fires bolts of energy at him from his hands. He misses, and sets fires burning behind the Doctor. The third try hits the Doctor squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. Finally the energy stops and the Doctor falls to his knees. The Master catches him, then lets him fall to the ground.)**

"Is it just me or were you _really_ close friends" Jack asked

Looking at 11, 10 decided to answer "We were the best of friends, and the worst of enemies. You should have seen my third regenerations encounters with him"

 **MASTER: I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now.**

"See" the 10th Doctor said pointedly

 **DOCTOR: All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?**

 **MASTER: I am so hungry.**

 **DOCTOR: Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself.**

 **MASTER: That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot.**

 **DOCTOR: Stop it.**

 **MASTER: Sliced. Sliced. Sliced.**

 **DOCTOR: Stop it.**

 **MASTER: It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat.**

 **DOCTOR: Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me.**

 **MASTER: Oh yeah?**

 **DOCTOR: I've been told something is returning.**

 **MASTER: And here I am.**

 **DOCTOR: No, something more.**

 **MASTER: But it hurts.**

 **DOCTOR: I was told the end of time.**

"Are _(were you will you have you)_ you two having completely different conversations?" River asked

"It sure seemed that way, yeah" 11 responded

 **MASTER: It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?**

 **DOCTOR: I'm sorry.**

 **MASTER: Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen.**

 **(We can hear the four beats of the start of the Doctor Who theme being played out by an iron bar on an oil drum somewhere.)**

 **DOCTOR: I can't hear it.**

 **MASTER: Listen.**

 **(The Master mind-melds with the Doctor. The Doctor hears the beats and pulls away.)**

"How are you two able to do that" Jack demanded 'Anything to be connected to his Doctor in such a way'

"We're Time Lords. It's a trait of our species." the 10th Doctor replied.

 **MASTER: What?**

 **DOCTOR: But**

 **MASTER: What!**

 **DOCTOR: I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?**

 **MASTER: It's real. It's real. It's real!**

 **(The Master flies off and the Doctor runs after him.)**

 **[Derelict site] MASTER: All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?**

 **(A bright light shines down on the Master, then a second one illuminates the Doctor. A pair of SAS types come down on ropes, grab the Master and inject him with something to knock him out.)**

 **DOCTOR: Don't!**

 **(Others fire their guns at the Doctor to make him stay back, and the Master is hoisted up into the helicopter. The Doctor runs.)**

 **DOCTOR: Let him go!**

 **(The Doctor is shot in the back.)**

"Sweetie, what have I said about needless danger" River asked pointedly

"To have a companion with me" 11 replies

"Did you?"

"No"

 **[Nobles' home] (Noddy Holder is screaming out his most famous song while Wilf opens a present. It is a book - Fighting the Future, by Joshua Naismith.)**

 **DONNA: Now then, steady on. It's never too early for margaritas, that's what I say. I forgot to get lemons so I used oranges instead. It's all fruit, same difference.**

 **(Sylvia has opened her present, an item of clothing.)**

 **SYLVIA: Oh, now that's lovely. Look at that. Absolutely beautiful. Love from Donna. Did you keep the receipt?**

 **DONNA: Yes, I did. Come on, Gramps. You've been a right misery ever since you got up. Do you like it then, the book?**

 **WILF: Joshua Naismith? I mean, what'd you get me this for?**

 **DONNA: I don't know. I just saw it in the shop and thought of you. It just felt like the sort of thing you should have.**

 **SYLVIA: Oh, now look at that. That's from Charlie Morton. Isn't that rude?**

 **(They laugh at a Christmas card.)**

 **[Gate room] NAISMITH: If you would, Mister Danes.**

 **(Danes the butler removes the gag from the Master. He is otherwise securely fastened to a large chair-like structure.)**

 **MASTER: I'm starving.**

 **NAISMITH: You've my daughter to thank for this. It's all her idea. She heard rumours of Harold Saxon, his disciples, his return. It's the sort of thing she finds rather thrilling.**

 **ABIGAIL: And I was right. He's back. The very man we need, and he's here. Oh, this is going to be wonderful.**

 **[Nobles' home] SHAUN: Aye, aye. Here are the presents. I'm sorry, I couldn't afford much, but not for long, if President Obama ends the recession tonight. Come here.**

 **(Shaun hugs Donna.)**

 **WILF: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Keep it quiet, you lot, It's the Queen's Speech. Now come on, sit down. Show respect. Come on.**

 **SHAUN: Merry Christmas, Mister Mott.**

 **(Shaun kisses Wilf.)**

 **WILF: Thank you. Will you behave! You, honestly. All right now. Whoa, she's on, she's on. It's our sovereign.**

 **(Wilf salutes the television, the broadcast slows down then the woman in white briefly appears.)**

 **WILF: Eh?**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: Events are moving, Wilfred.**

 **WILF: Eh?**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: Faster than we thought.**

 **WILF: Oi, can you see that?**

 **DONNA: Frankly, I'd tell Her Majesty it's time for trouser suits.**

 **WILF: No, no, no, no. That's not the**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: Only you can see. Only you stand at the heart of coincidence.**

 **WILF: Why, what have I done?**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: You're an old soldier, sir. Only you were too late. The war was won and passed you by.**

 **WILF: I did my duty.**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: You never killed a man.**

 **WILF: No, I didn't. No, I did not, no, but, don't say that like it's shameful.**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: The time will come when you must take arms.**

 **WILF: Who are you?**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: Tell the Doctor nothing of this. His life could still be saved, so long as you tell him nothing.**

"Doctor, what's happening"

The Doctors just smiled mysteriously.

 **(Wilf goes to his bedroom and pulls an old suitcase out from under his bed. In a box, wrapped in a piece of cloth, is his old service revolver. Something is thrown against his window. Wilf looks out to see the Doctor returning to his Tardis.)**

 **[Outside the Nobles' home] DOCTOR: I lost him. I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away.**

 **WILF: Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?**

 **DOCTOR: You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?**

 **WILF: Well, there was a**

 **DOCTOR: What? What is it? Tell me.**

 **WILF: Well, it was. No, it's nothing.**

 **DOCTOR: Think-a think-a think. Maybe something out of the blue. Something connected to your life. Something.**

 **WILF: Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book.**

 **DOCTOR: What book?**

 **WILF: His name's Joshua Naismith.**

 **(Wilf shows the book to the Doctor.)**

 **DOCTOR: That's the man. I was shown him by the Ood.**

 **WILF: By the what?**

 **DOCTOR: By the Ood.**

 **WILF: What's the Ood?**

 **DOCTOR: They're just the Ood. But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor Donna.**

 **SYLVIA: Dad, what are you up to? You. But. Get out of here.**

 **DOCTOR: Merry Christmas.**

 **SYLVIA: Merry Christmas. But she can't see you. What if she remembers?**

 **DONNA [OC]: Mum, where are those tweezers?**

 **SYLVIA: Go.**

 **DOCTOR: I'm going.**

 **WILF: Yeah, me too.**

 **SYLVIA: Oh no, you don't.**

 **DONNA : (at the back of the house) Mum? Gramps?**

 **SYLVIA: Dad, I'm warning you.**

 **WILF: Bye, see you later.**

 **DONNA: (at the back of the house) Bit old for hide and seek.**

"No such thing as too old for hide and seek." The 11th Doctor was offended.

"I think your the only one who thinks that way" His earlier regeneration said "Have I gotten more childish each regeneration?"

 **SYLVIA: Stay right where you are.**

 **DOCTOR: You can't come with me.**

 **WILF: You're not leaving me with her.**

 **SYLVIA: Dad!**

 **DOCTOR: Fair enough.**

 **DONNA [OC]: Mum?**

 **SYLVIA: Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there!**

 **(The Tardis dematerialising.)**

 **SYLVIA: Doctor, bring my father back right now! Come back here! Come back here, I said! Come back!**

 **DONNA: Are you shouting at thin air?**

 **SYLVIA: Yes. Possibly, yes. [Tardis] DOCTOR: Naismith. If I can track him down. Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Do you like it?**

 **WILF: I thought it'd be cleaner.**

 **DOCTOR: Cleaner? I could take you back home right now.**

 **WILF: Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?**

 **DOCTOR: I can't go back inside my own timeline. I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?**

 **WILF: Not a word.**

"Why do so few people understand? It's not like it's hard or anything."

"For most people it is, Sweetie."

 **DOCTOR: Welcome aboard.**

 **WILF: Thank you.**

 **[Gate room] (Joshua and Abigail Naismith enter, followed by the Master in a strait-jacket.)**

 **NAISMITH: Demonstrate.**

 **(Electricity surges across the Gate.)**

 **MASTER: Oh, that's not from Earth.**

 **NAISMITH: And neither are you. A perfect combination, don't you think?**

 **ROSSITER: Er, excuse me, sir. If I could check the basement? We're getting fluctuation on the power cords.**

 **NAISMITH: Of course.**

 **ROSSITER: Miss Addams, if you could bring the calibration statistics.**

 **(The two scientists leave.)**

 **[Basement] ROSSITER: Who the hell is he? What if he finds out? An expert, they said. Well, what sort of expert? Who is he?**

 **ADDAMS: I don't know. According to the records, Harold Saxon was Prime Minister of this stupid country. I am choking in this thing. I'm sorry.**

 **(Miss Addams presses her wristwatch and she transforms into a green skinned biped with spikes instead of hair.)**

 **ADDAMS: Oh, by the saint's, that's better. Oh, these people are so flat.**

 **(Rossiter transforms himself, too.)**

 **ROSSITER: But what do we do? We were so close. We almost had it working.**

 **ADDAMS: What if this visitor is some sort of genius? Well, think about it. We're hijacking this project. Maybe we can use him too? Harold Saxon, or whatever he is, might be exactly what we need.**

"You can never have a sort of regular enemy, can you. It's always multiple enemies at the very least." Amy muttered

The Doctors shared a nod "What can we say, we're special.".

 **[Gate room] NAISMITH: The Gate was found inside a spaceship buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute known as Torchwood, but when Torchwood fell, let's just say I acquired it.**

 **MASTER: I like you.**

 **NAISMITH: Thank you.**

 **MASTER: You'd taste great.**

 **NAISMITH: Mister Danes?**

 **DANES: The visitor will be given food.**

 **(The footmen bring in a covered dish. It is an entire large roast chicken. The Master rips it to pieces and devours it without ceremony in triple quicktime.)**

 **NAISMITH: Anyway, the device came equipped with its own power supply. A Nuclear Bolt. One technician remains in charge of the feedback twenty four hours a day, and the power feeds through to the Gate, where it encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was our test subject. She carried some burns as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side. If you could?**

 **(Miss Collins steps forward and shows her left arm.)**

 **NAISMITH: The Gate mended her. Thank you.**

 **MASTER: But what do you want it for?**

 **We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore the body forever. Hence it's given title. The Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal.**

 **ABIGAIL: Abigail. It means bringer of joy.**

 **(The Tardis materialises in the stable block. The Master smells it.)**

"How good are your sense, anyway" Rory asked

"Much better than a humans, at any rate" the 10th Doctor replied

 **MASTER: Better get to work.**

 **(He uses the computer keyboard.) [Stables] WILF: We've moved. We've really moved!**

 **DOCTOR: You should stay here.**

 **WILF: Not bloody likely.**

 **DOCTOR: And don't swear. Hold on.**

 **(The Doctor points the key at the Tardis, which disappears.)**

 **DOCTOR: Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis. That's the last thing we need.**

"How do you do that, Doctor?" Jack asked, thinking of all he could get upto with that.

At once both replied almost childishly that they wouldn't tell.

 **[Mansion grounds] (Wilf and the Doctor hide from a patrol.)**

 **WILF: That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army.**

 **DOCTOR: Down here.**

 **(The Doctor opens a small door in an archway.) [Gate room] (Rossiter is back in human form.)**

 **ROSSITER: Miss Addams, we're getting encouraging results from the ratio-foldback. Can you confirm? [Basement] ADDAMS: (also human) The man's a miracle. All the systems are slotting back into place. [Gate room] ADDAMS [OC]: The shatter threads have harmonised, the fibre links intensified [Basement] ADDAMS: And the multiple overshots have triplicated.**

 **DOCTOR: Nice Gate.**

 **WILF: Hello. Sorry.**

 **DOCTOR: Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place.**

 **ADDAMS: I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?**

 **(The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at her.)**

 **DOCTOR: Shimmer.**

 **(Addams turns green.)**

 **WILF: Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus.**

 **ROSSITER [OC]: Miss Addams?**

 **[Gate room] ROSSITER: Miss Addams? If you'll just excuse me.**

 **(Rossiter leaves.)**

 **NAISMITH: Now, please don't imagine I'm a slave-driver. We can resume work on Boxing Day, Mister Saxon.**

 **MASTER: My name is the Master.**

 **(The Master has completed his work. He presses enter and the lights dim. A wormhole develops inside the Gate.)**

 **NAISMITH: Oh, excellent. Excellent! Mister Danes?**

 **DANES: The visitor will be restrained.**

 **MASTER: What? But I repaired it.**

 **NAISMITH: I'm not an idiot. Don't let him anywhere near that thing.**

"Another person with common sense", Amy nodded approvingly

 **[Basement] DOCTOR: He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?**

 **ROSSITER: What are you doing here?**

 **(Without turning around, the Doctor points the screwdriver at Rossiter.)**

 **DOCTOR: Shimmer!**

 **(Rossiter turns green.)**

 **DOCTOR: Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?**

 **[Gate room] (Danes locks the Master back into his strait jacket.)**

 **NAISMITH: Your reputation precedes you, sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps. Perhaps explosives. A means of escape, or murder. But everything you've done to the Gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside. [Basement] ROSSITER: But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational.**

 **DOCTOR: Who are you, though? I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red.**

 **ADDAMS: No, that's a Zocci.**

 **ROSSITER: We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different.**

 **ADDAMS: And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship.**

 **DOCTOR: But what does it do?**

 **ROSSITER: Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better.**

 **DOCTOR: No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal.**

 **WILF: So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?**

 **ADDAMS: More or less.**

 **WILF: Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, good question. Why's it so big?**

 **ADDAMS: It doesn't just mend one person at a time.**

 **ROSSITER: That would be ridiculous.**

 **ADDAMS: It mends whole planets.**

 **DOCTOR: It does what?**

 **ADDAMS: It transmits the medical template across the entire population.**

"Oh no"

 **(The Doctor runs through the corridors.) [Gate room] NAISMITH: But it's time for the broadcast. The President's grand initiative. You might want to see this, sir. Proof that the human race can mend its own problems.**

 **AMN News [on TV]: And now, anticipation is rising as we go live to Washington. Here, on Christmas Day, the President has promised an instant and radical solution to the worldwide depression. Barack Obama will lead us all into a new age of prosperity.**

 **[White House press room] SPOKESWOMAN [OC]: Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States.**

 **OBAMA: Id like to speak briefly about the state of our economy**

 **[Gate room] DOCTOR: Turn the Gate off right now!**

 **DANES: At arms!**

 **DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device. MASTER: Oh, like that was ever going to happen.**

 **(The Master throws off the strait jacket and leaps over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate.)**

 **MASTER: Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now.**

 **DOCTOR: Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!**

"Why does no-one ever listen" the Doctors complained

 **MASTER: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **NAISMITH: He's inside my head.**

 **DOCTOR: Get out of there!**

 **(The Master's blast of energy knocks the Doctor down.)**

 **WILF: Doctor! Doctor, there's, there's this face.**

 **DOCTOR: What is it? What can you see?**

 **WILF: Well, it's him. I can see him.**

 **AMN News [on TV]: There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President.**

 **(The President of the United States has his face in his hands. The Doctor goes to the computer and tries to shut down the Gate.)**

 **DOCTOR: I can't turn it off.**

 **MASTER: That's because I locked it, idiot.**

 **DOCTOR: Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out.**

 **(The Doctor enters one of a pair of glass sided cubicles, and Wilfred swaps places with a technician in the other.)**

 **DOCTOR: Just need to filter the levels.**

 **WILF: Oh, I can see again! He's gone.**

 **DOCTOR: Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out.**

 **WILF: You what?**

 **DOCTOR: I can't get out until you press the button. That button there.**

 **(Wilf does. Wilf's cubicle is now Locked and the Doctor's is Open.)**

 **MASTER: Fifty seconds and counting.**

 **DOCTOR: To what?**

 **MASTER: Oh, you're going to love this. [Basement] ROSSITER: He was hiding the codes. He's extrapolated the Gate's power a million times over.**

 **ADDAMS: But it's not affecting us.**

 **ROSSITER: He's set the template for human!**

 **[Gate room] (Wilf's phone rings. He pulls the revolver out of his pocket instead.)**

 **WILF: Hello? Oh, Gawd. Donna?**

 **DONNA [OC]: Where are you?**

 **[Nobles' home] DONNA: It's Mum and Shaun. Something's wrong with them.**

 **SYLVIA: There's this face.**

 **WOLF [OC]: But wait a minute. I mean, what about you? [Gate room] WILF: Can't you see anything? [Nobles' home] DONNA: I can see them. [Gate room] DONNA [OC]: That's bad enough.**

 **(Wilf's phone beeps for a call waiting.)**

 **WILF: Not now, Winston.**

 **WINSTON [OC]: Wilfred. [Outside flats] WINSTON: Those dreams. I can remember that face.**

 **YOUNG MAN: There's a face in my head.**

 **WINSTON: Wilfred, it's everyone!**

 **[Gate room] DOCTOR: What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?**

 **MASTER: Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!**

 **(A blast of energy moves out from the Master and the Gate, and spreads across the entire planet. Everyone's face becomes blurred except for Donna and Wilf, and the Doctor of course.)**

 **DOCTOR: You can't have.**

"Why do I always get the villain with working schemes? It would be so much easier if I didn't" the 10th Doctor complained

"Easier, yes, but much less fun" his older self replied

"You think it's fun" all the humans were outraged

"Well, it's not boring, is it?"

 **WILF: What is it?**

 **[Nobles' home] DONNA: But they've changed.**

 **(Sylvia and Shaun are now both the Master.)**

 **DONNA: Granddad, that's like, like the sort of thing that happened before.**

 **(Donna remembers enemies from her adventures.)**

 **DONNA: My head. Oh, my head! Oh, my head!**

 **[Gate room] WILF: Doctor? She's starting to remember.**

 **(Everyone's face resolves into the Master's.)**

 **WILF: What is it? What have you done, you monster?**

 **MASTER: Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?**

 **NAISMITH-MASTER: Or to me?**

 **ABIGAIL-MASTER: Or to me?**

 **DANES-MASTER: Or to me?**

 **SECURITY-MASTER: Or to us?**

 **AMN NEWS-MASTER [on TV]: Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!**

 **[White House press room] OBAMA-MASTER: I'm President. President of the United States. Look at me!**

 **(The audience of Master's applauds him.)**

 **OBAMA-MASTER: Ooo, financial solution. Deleted. Ha ha!**

 **[Gate room] MASTER: The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race. Bwahahahahahaha!**

"Is it me, or does he sound like a jealous ex- Doctor?" Jack asked

"It's just you Jack" the 10th Doctor replied

 **NARRATOR [OC]: And so it came to pass, on Christmas Day, that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his greater role in events. For this was far more than humanity's end.**

 **[Citadel] NARRATOR: This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned. For Gallifrey.**

 **TIME LORDS: For Gallifrey!**

 **NARRATOR: For victory!**

 **TIME LORDS: For victory!**

 **NARRATOR: For the end of time itself!**

 **TIME LORDS: For the end of time itself!**

"How horrible are your species, Doctor?"

"On the whole they weren't bad, but the High Council was horrible." Elven replied

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? DO YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD ADD ANY CHARACTERS? I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THE NEXT EPISODE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT. THIS WORK IS UNBEATEN, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHERE I CAN IMPROVE. HAVE A GREAT DAY/MORNING/AFTERNOON/NIGHT**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN** **DOCTOR WHO**

He was on Gallifrey when it happened.

With the removal of the Drums( _for they deserved a capital D for all the trouble that they had caused)_ , he was generally a better person. He still was evil( _who isn't these days)_ , but he was less prone to insane schemes that would never work, and psychotic breakdowns.

The Master was talking with the High Council about plans to repair the buildings that had been damaged in the Time War, and had just finished his presentation when he disappear with a flash of white light. Unlike the humans, he was calm. There was a precedent for the situation. He had heard of the time when The Doctor had been( _will be is being)_ forced to help the White Guardian and was the plaything of the Eternals for a bit of time( _that was nice of them really-it had given him time to plot and scheme without the Doctor interfering)_.

When he arrived, there was a great commotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"Not _again._ Really, Doctor. You have a tremendous talent for getting Eternals to interfere"

"Well, it wasn't my fault." The Doctors said crossly( _there was a precedent for that as well. There had been a time when all of regentations gathered up-and that was his Tenth. Before then he had lots of Doctors meet up as well. It was one of the few times the Time Lords broke that rule.)_

"This time it wasn't. But you have to admit that you have had situations like this before, with Eternals interfering, and all."

"I've only met an Eternal _once_ before _._ And, that was do to the Eternal, itself. Besides I have only met myself on purpose _once(or twice or thrice)_ all of the other times were due to the Time Lords, or other sufficiently advanced species interfering." The 10th Doctor decided to let 11 answer. 11 had more experience than 10, after all.

"What are you even talking about?" Donna asked "Oi! Answer me spaceman!"

River, and Jack were looking smug. They knew after all what was being talked about, whereas all the other humans didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is a watching scenario, isn't it?" The Master asked.

"Yes, it seems to be" Rory being the only listening one™ answered.

"What are we watching?" The Master asked.

Rory explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody's settled" there was a murmur of agreement "Okay, then let's watch the next 'episode', as we're phrasing them."

 **THE END OF TIME(PART 2)**

A/N Thank you for reading to this point. Please tell me what you think and if you have an episode or character suggestion then, please contact me in some way(poll, review or Pm). Have a good night, morning, afternoon, or day.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN** **DOCTOR WHO** ****

 **[Black void]  
(Gallifrey is in ruins. Only the Citadel stands inside its protective dome. The man we saw as the Narrator in part one strides across a bridge followed by two acolytes and takes his seat at the head of a table. Six time lords sit, three on each side, whilst a woman is at the far end, scribbling on parchments. The rest of the space is in darkness.)  
RASSILON: What news of the Doctor? **

"Who's that?" Was asked by Rory

"Rassilon. That's Rassilon, and the High Council." The 10th Doctor replied **  
CHANCELLOR: Disappeared, my Lord President.  
PARTISAN: (a woman) But we know his intention. He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike. **

"Is the Moment dangerous?" Donna asked, clearly aiming the question at the 10th Doctor. However, The Master cut in with a sarcastic "Yes it is. What did you think?" **  
CHANCELLOR: The Visionary confirms it.  
(The Visionary is the woman at the end of the table. She has henna tattoos on her face and hands.)  
VISIONARY: Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning.  
CHANCELLOR: All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today.  
VISIONARY: Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!  
PARTISAN: Perhaps it's time. This is only the furthest edge of the Time War. But at its heart, millions die every second, lost in bloodlust and insanity. With time itself resurrecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of life. Isn't it better to end it, at last?  
RASSILON: Thank you for your opinion.  
(The Lord President stands and aims his blue metal gauntlet at the Partisan. Energy strikes her, she screams and is atomised.) **

"Doctor,", asked Donna, "Is that what you meant earlier about the High Council"

All the humans and partial humans waited with baited breath. Even River didn't know. But the Doctor did. And so did the Master.

"Yes" the 10th Doctor replied. "That's how the High Council used to be( _still is will be)._ "

"It's much better than that now." The Master interjected. **  
RASSILON: I will not die! Do you hear me? A billion years of Time Lord history riding on our backs. I will not let this perish. I will not!  
CHANCELLOR: There is, er, there is one part of the prophecy, my Lord.  
(The Chancellor brings a paper to the Lord President.)  
CHANCELLOR: Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's rather difficult to decipher, but it talks of two survivors beyond the Final Day. Two children of Gallifrey.  
RASSILON: Does it name them?  
CHANCELLOR: It foresees them locked in their final confrontation, The Enmity of Ages, which would suggest  
RASSILON: The Doctor! And the Master.  
CHANCELLOR: One word keeps being repeated, my Lord. One constant word. Earth.  
VISIONARY: Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth.  
CHANCELLOR: Planet Earth. Indigenous species, the human race. **

"Oi, spaceman I thought that's just you"

"So did I." The Doctor answered **  
(A projection of the planet appears above the table.)  
VISIONARY: Earth. Earth. Earth.  
RASSILON: Maybe that's where the answer lies. Our salvation. On Earth.  
**"What do they mean"

"It will be shown what they mean eventually, Amy" Eleven replied **  
[Naismith's study]  
(The Doctor has been bound and gagged, strapped upright to a trolley. Wilf is tied to a chair nearby.)**

"K-" Jack started. Thankfully he was shut up by everyone before he continued. **  
MASTER: Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?  
NAISMITH-MASTER [on screen]: Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and  
[Gate room]  
NAISMITH-MASTER: Forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us  
[Naismith's study]  
NAISMITH-MASTER [on screen]: Awaiting orders.  
OBAMA-MASTER [on screen]: This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences.  
GENERAL-MASTER [on screen]: UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir.  
CHINESE-MASTER [on screen]: And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir. Present arms!  
MASTER: Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship.**

"How does the Earth survive?" the Master pondered. "I had a army complete with almost all of the population, and still, I was defeated"

"With lots of luck." Jack replied

"Don't forget about the Doctor, though" Amy added

 **Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?  
WILF: You let him go, you swine.  
MASTER: Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss.  
WILF: Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was.  
MASTER: Hush, now. Listen to your Master.  
(Ring, ring.)  
MASTER: But that's a mobile.  
WILF: Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off.  
MASTER: No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?  
WILF: It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing. It's probably one of them ring-back calls.  
(The Master searches Wilf's pockets and finds the revolver.)  
MASTER: Ooo, and look at this. Good man!  
(He tosses it on the floor and gets the phone.)  
MASTER: Donna. Who's Donna?  
WILF: She's no one. Just leave it.  
DONNA [OC]: Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me.  
[Alleyway]  
DONNA: I ran out, but everyone was changing.  
[Naismith's study]  
MASTER: Who is she? Why didn't she change?  
DONNA [OC]: Gramps, I can't hear you.  
WILF: Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis.  
MASTER: Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls. Ugh! **

"What does he mean, sweetie?" River asked, no, _demanded_.

"It means" the 11th Doctor started "that most of my companions are Earth females." **  
DONNA [OC]: Are you there?  
[Gate room]  
MASTER [on screen]: Find her. Trace the call.  
NAISMITH-MASTER: Trace the call.  
(A scientist-Master obeys.)  
[Naismith's study]  
DONNA [OC]: Are you still there? Can you hear me? **

"Oi, who are you calling a freak" Donna started on the Master

"Don't worry." Jack calmed her "Who hasn't been called a freak?"

A majority of the people in the room _(dimension?)_ looked shocked at the fact. **  
MASTER: Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad.  
WILF: Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!  
[Gate room]  
NAISMITH-MASTER: She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert.  
DONNA [OC]: What do I do?  
WILF: Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!  
[Alleyway]  
(Two Master lookalikes block Donna in.)  
DONNA: There's more of them.  
WILF [OC]: Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?  
DONNA: They're everywhere.  
CHISWICK-MASTER: Oh, I'm starving.  
WILF [OC]: Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna.  
CHISWICK-MASTER 2: I'm still hungry.  
[Naismith's study]  
WILF: Just run, sweetheart.  
[Alleyway]  
WILF [OC]: Just run.  
(All the local Masters advance on Donna)  
DONNA: It's not just them. I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?**

"Doctor, why couldn't I rember?"

"Metacrisis. Now, shush" The 11th Doctor responded.

The Master only raised an eyebrow inquisitively. **  
[Naismith's study]  
WILF: Donna, don't think about that. Donna, my love  
[Alleyway]  
WILF [OC]: Don't!  
DONNA: And it hurts. My head. It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!  
(Golden energy surges from Donna, travelling along the alleyway and knocking down the Chiswick-Masters.)  
DONNA: What did I  
(Donna collapses.)  
[Naismith's study]  
WILF: Donna? What was that? Donna? Donna, are you there? Donna! Donna! Donna!**

"What did you do, spaceman?"

Both Doctors merely winked. **  
(The Doctor is smiling, and he winks. The Master goes over and removes his gag.)  
DOCTOR: That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?  
WILF: Doctor? What happened?  
DOCTOR: She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep.  
MASTER: Tell me, where's your Tardis?  
DOCTOR: You could be so wonderful.  
MASTER: Where is it?  
DOCTOR: You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough.  
MASTER: Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?  
DOCTOR: I can help.  
MASTER: I don't know what I'd be without that noise.  
DOCTOR: I wonder what I'd be, without you.  
MASTER: Yeah. **

"Are you sure that you two aren't partners, in any sense of the world?" Jack asked

"We're sure" said all the Time Lords in the room. They had used the mind meld to do so, the companions were sure of it **  
WILF: What does he mean? What noise?  
MASTER: It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism.  
WILF: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR: It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts.  
MASTER: They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums.  
[Black void]  
RASSILON: The Untempered Schism. That's when it began.  
CHANCELLOR: History says the Master heard a rhythm. A torment that stayed with him for the rest of his life.  
RASSILON: A drumbeat. A warrior's march.  
CHANCELLOR: A symptom of insanity, my Lord. **

"Is that true?" asked the Ponds, who were doing their best to snuggle together, and not get noticed.

"Yes. I used to be plagued by them. Thank Omega that they stopped. At first I considered them a blessing" The Master was laughing so hard that he was crying. **  
(The Visionary taps the rhythm for them with her long fingernail on the metal surface of the table.)  
RASSILON: A rhythm of four. The heartbeat of a Time Lord.  
[Naismith's study]  
MASTER: Listen to it. Listen.  
DOCTOR: Then let's find it. You and me.  
MASTER: Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good.  
DOCTOR: What? What is?  
MASTER: The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes.  
(The Master's skeleton becomes briefly visible again.)  
DOCTOR: The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying.  
MASTER: This body was born out of death. All it can do is die. But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time.  
DOCTOR: I said something is returning. I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help.  
MASTER: What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me! **

Seeing Jack starting to suggest the same thing, _again,_ the Time Lords all soured "No" at the top of their lungs. **  
(He slaps the Doctor.)  
MASTER: Where's the Tardis?  
DOCTOR: No. Just stop. Just think.  
MASTER: (to guard) Kill him.  
(A helmeted guard goes over to Wilf.)  
MASTER: I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead.  
WILF: Don't tell him.  
MASTER: I'll kill him right now!  
DOCTOR: Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid.  
MASTER: Take aim.  
DOCTOR: You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?  
MASTER: Like what?  
DOCTOR: That guard is one inch too tall.  
(The guard knocks out the Master with his rifle butt, then removes his helmet to reveal a green spiky head.) **

"See," Jack was saying "Luck. I don't know how you held onto the Earth for so long with such poor skills of observation."

The Master just looked away. Seeing the Doctor about to say something, he interrupted with "Your one to talk, Doctor. Remember the time with three of your regeneration and a wood door?" The Master would have continued, if not for the fact that the Doctor had shut up. **  
ROSSITER: Oh my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life.  
(Green Addams runs in.)  
ADDAMS: Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast.  
(She frees Wilf while Rossiter releases the Doctor.)  
WILF: God bless the cactuses!  
DOCTOR: That's cacti.  
ROSSITER: That's racist!  
[Gate room]  
NAISMITH-MASTER: This prophecy of yours, Doctor, where did it come from? Doctor?  
[Naismith's study]  
ADDAMS: Come on! We've gotta get out.  
ROSSITER: There's too many buckles and straps. **

"How I'd love to get you into something like that" Jack said.

Both Doctors looked haunted at the very thought of it "No", they said. **  
ADDAMS: Just wheel him.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. Get me out. No, no, no, don't. Don't! No, no, no.**

"Is this how things usually went in that regeneration?" Amy asked.

"No" the 10th Doctor said crossly "It's not how things usually go" **  
[Gate room]  
(The Doctor is wheeled across in front of the camera feed to the screen.)  
NAISMITH-MASTER: What's going on? Doctor!  
[Corridor]  
ROSSITER: Which way?  
ADDAMS: This way.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. The other way. I've got my Tardis.  
ADDAMS: I know what I'm doing.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, just just listen to me!  
[Naismith's study]  
(The Master comes to as three guards run in.)  
MASTER: Find him. Find him!  
[Corridor]  
DOCTOR: Not the stairs. Not the stairs!  
[Basement corridor]  
DOCTOR: Worst rescue ever!  
[Gate room]  
GUARD-MASTER [OC]: Underneath the Gate room, sir.  
NAISMITH-MASTER: Basement. Get him.  
GUARD-MASTERS: Yes, sir.  
[Basement]  
DOCTOR: Just, just stop and listen to me!  
(The Master runs in with armed guards.)  
MASTER: Gotcha.  
ADDAMS: You think so?  
(She presses her wristwatch.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, don't!  
(She, Rossiter, Wilf and the Doctor vanish.)**

"That was such a stupid thing to do" the Time Lords were saying.

 _Why_ was it such a stupid thing to do? The others were thinking( _expecting River of course)_ **  
[Teleport room]  
DOCTOR: Now get me out of this thing!  
ADDAMS: Don't say thanks, will you.  
DOCTOR: He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!  
(Wilf looks out of a nearby window.)  
WILF: Oh, my goodness me. We're in space!  
DOCTOR: Come on.  
ADDAMS: All right!  
DOCTOR: Oh, get a move on.  
(They are on a spaceship made from very large round modules.)  
[Basement]  
(The Master works at a keyboard.)  
NAISMITH-MASTER [OC]: Open the teleport and follow him!**

"Ohh. That's why." Verbalized Donna. **  
[Teleport room]  
DOCTOR: Come on!  
ADDAMS: All right.  
(They finally get the Doctor free. He zaps the teleport controls with his sonic screwdriver.)  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: He's still up there. Target practice.  
[Teleport room]  
DOCTOR: Where's your flight deck?  
ADDAMS: But we're safe. We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth.  
DOCTOR: And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire.  
ADDAMS: Good point. **

"Yes, it is, isn't it" Donna agreed **  
(Addams, Rossiter and the Doctor runs out. The Doctor returns to gently lead Wilf away from the window.)  
WILF: But we're in space!  
DOCTOR: Yep.  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: Turn everything you've got to the skies. Find me that ship. And prime the missiles.  
[UNIT HQ Geneva]  
GENERAL-MASTER: Open up the radar. Maximum scan.  
OPERATIVE-MASTERS: Yes, sir.  
[Flight deck]  
DOCTOR: We've got to close it down!  
ROSSITER: No chance, mate. We're going home.  
ADDAMS: We're just a salvage team. Local politics has got nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better.  
DOCTOR: We're not leaving.  
(The Doctor sonically sabotages the flight controls. The whole spaceship goes dark.)  
[UNIT HQ Geneva]  
GENERAL-MASTER: Anything?  
[Flight deck]  
(Silent running.)  
DOCTOR: Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush  
[UNIT HQ Geneva]  
OPERATIVE-MASTER: I'm sorry, sir. Nothing.  
[Gate room]  
GENERAL-MASTER [on screen]: Lost him.  
MASTER: What about teleport coordinates?  
[Basement]  
MASTER [OC]: I need that information.  
GUARD-MASTER: He's cut the link, sir.  
[Gate room]**

 **GUARD-MASTER [OC]: No trace. All dead.  
[Basement]  
GUARD-MASTER: Still, open fire!  
(The guards shoot up the computers.)  
GUARD-MASTER: No way back now. He's stranded.**

"Just how did you survive, Sweetie?" River asked

"I had help" the 11th Doctor replied **  
[Flight deck]  
ADDAMS: No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything. You've wrecked the place!  
ROSSITER: The engines are burnt out. All we've got is auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit.  
ADDAMS: Thanks to you, you idiot!  
(Addams leaves.)  
WILF: I know you, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor flim-flam, (Tommy Cooper impression) sort of thing? Eh? Oh, blimey.  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: Night has fallen. Are we ready?**

 **[Naismith's study]  
NAISMITH-MASTER: Every single one of us is prepared.  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: Then we listen. All of us, across the world, just listen.  
(The whole Master population of Earth holds their breath and listens.)  
MASTER: Concentrate. Find the signal. There! The sound is tangible. Someone could only have designed this. But who?**

Who could have done such a thing was all the companions could think about. Seeing the next part they didn't talk. **  
[Black void]  
CHANCELLOR: The signal has been sent. A simple task of four beats transmitted back through time, and implanted in the Master's mind as a child. **

"You mean that the High Council was the people to do so?" the 10th Doctor asked rhetorically.

"Of course they did" His next regeneration said **  
RASSILON: Then we have a link to where the Master is right now.  
CHANCELLOR: But we're still trapped inside the Timelock, sir. The link is nothing more than a thought, an idea.  
RASSILON: Then we need something to make the contact physical. Something so simple.  
VISIONARY: So small and shining. Shining bright and cold. The tiny, tiny star, falling, falling, burning, burning, burning.  
(The Lord President takes a diamond from his staff.)  
RASSILON: Small enough to follow the link. And if this were on Earth.  
(He throws the diamond at the image of the Earth. The Doctor is working on some wiring when he sees a bright object streaking towards the planet.)  
[Naismith's study]  
NAISMITH-MASTER: The sound. It's coming from above.  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: It's coming from the sky!  
[Terrace]  
MASTER: There! Find it. Get out there and find it!  
(The diamond falls to Earth with a big bang.)  
GUARDS: Yes, sir.  
[Field]  
(Two Land Rovers drive up to the burning crater. The diamond is intact, sitting at the bottom of the hole.)  
GUARD-MASTER: It's a diamond, sir. Oh. The most impossible diamond. You won't believe this.**

"Funny, isn't it. I still remember that moment fondly, although I now know what they did." **  
[Gate room]  
GUARD-MASTER [OC]: It's a White Point star.  
[Spaceship corridor]  
WILF: Doctor? Hello? Hello? Is that you? Doctor? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, I think I'm lost.  
WOMAN: And yet you are found. Events are closing. The day is almost upon us. But tell me, old soldier. Did you take arms?  
WILF: I brought this. But what am I supposed to do?  
WOMAN: This is the Doctor's final battle. At the end of his life, he must stand at arms, or lose himself and all this world, to the End of Time.  
WILF: But he never carries guns. He doesn't do. Who are you?  
WOMAN: I was lost, so very long ago  
[Teleport room]  
WILF: Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?  
DOCTOR: Just trying to fix the heating.  
WILF: Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that. Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry.  
WILF: No, not your fault.  
DOCTOR: Isn't it?  
WILF: Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?  
DOCTOR: I'm older than you.  
WILF: Get away.  
DOCTOR: I'm nine hundred and six.  
WILF: What, really, though?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
WILF: Nine hundred years. We must look like insects to you. **

"You don't though." Both Doctors said **  
DOCTOR: I think you look like giants.  
WILF: Listen, I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought  
(Wilf offers his revolver to the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: No.  
WILF: No, but if you take it, you could  
DOCTOR: No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then.  
WILF: Too scared, I suppose.  
DOCTOR: I'd be proud.  
WILF: Of what?  
DOCTOR: If you were my dad.  
WILF: Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
WILF: Then kill him first.  
DOCTOR: And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't. **

'Is the Doctor suicidal" was the thought that rung in all the humans minds.

Seeing their looks, they said that they weren't. **  
WILF: If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?  
DOCTOR: I don't know.  
WILF: Doctor, what happens?  
DOCTOR: The template snaps.  
WILF: What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human. Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die.  
DOCTOR: Never.  
MASTER [OC]: A star fell from the sky.  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: Don't you want to know where from?  
[Flight deck]  
MASTER [OC]: Because now it makes sense, Doctor.  
ADDAMS: It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are.  
MASTER [OC]: The whole of my life.  
[Teleport room]  
MASTER [OC]: My destiny. The star was a diamond.**

 **[Gate room]  
MASTER: And the diamond is a Whitepoint  
[Teleport room]  
MASTER [OC]: Star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift.  
[Gate room]  
(Scientist-Masters are working on a gizmo.)  
MASTER: Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be spectacular.**

"Sure…" Jack rolled his eyes" you've never gone out"

"You're right, Jack" the Lords of Time responded "We haven't."

 **Teleport room]  
MASTER [OC]: Over and out.  
WILF: What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, what does that mean?  
DOCTOR: A White Point star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning. **

"Come on!" The 10th Doctor shouted. **  
WILF: Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it? I mean, that's your people.  
(The Doctor takes Wilf's revolver and runs.)  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: Open up the Nuclear Bolt. Infuse the power lines to maximum.  
(Two scientists swap duties in the glass booths.)  
TECHNICIAN-MASTER: Nuclear bolt accelerating, sir.  
MASTER: Send the signal back and the link becomes a pathway.  
(The Master places the diamond in a bed of wires within the gizmo. It begins to transmit the four beats.)  
MASTER: Come home.  
[Flight deck]  
(The Doctor runs in. The signal can be heard here.)  
ADDAMS: What's that?  
ROSSITER: Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength.  
[Black void]  
RASSILON: Contact. At last.  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: We have contact.  
[Citadel]  
(The Lord President addresses the serried ranks of Time Lords.)  
RASSILON: Now the High Council of Time Lords must vote. Whether we die here, today, or return to the waking world and complete the Ultimate Sanction. For this is the hour when either Gallifrey falls, or Gallifrey rises!  
TIME LORDS: Gallifrey rises!  
RASSILON: Gallifrey rises!  
[Flight deck]  
(The Doctor is rushing around, working on bits and pieces.)  
WILF: But you said your people were dead. Past tense.  
DOCTOR: Inside the Time War. And the whole War was Timelocked. Like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Timelock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there.  
WILF: The signal. Since he was a kid.  
DOCTOR: If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die.  
WILF: Well, then, big reunion. We'll have a party.  
DOCTOR: There will be no party.  
WILF: But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful.  
DOCTOR: That's how I choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them. **

"Are they still that bad?" asked Amy

"No," The Master replied "With the War over, they got better" **  
ADDAMS: Time Lords, what lords? Anyone want to explain?  
DOCTOR: Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?  
ADDAMS: Yeah, what about it?  
DOCTOR: So, you've got asteroid lasers!  
ROSSITER: Yeah, but they're all frazzled.  
(The Doctor throws a lever and two gun alcoves open on either side of the flight controls.)  
DOCTOR: Consider them unfrazzled. You there, what's your name? (to Addams) I'm going to need you on navigation. (to Rossiter) And you, get in the laser-pod. Wilfred.  
WILF: Yeah?  
DOCTOR: Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle.  
ADDAMS: This ship can't move. It's dead!  
DOCTOR: Fix the heating?  
(The Doctor throws two levers forward, and the ship powers up.  
ADDAMS: But now they can see us. **

"Why do you always have to ruin everything, Doctor?" The Master asked

"I don't. You're the one that's a dictator and evil, after all." The 11th Doctor replied **  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes!  
[UNIT HQ Geneva]  
GENERAL-MASTER: Sir, we've got a fix. Hundred and five thousand miles in orbit.  
[Flight deck]  
ADDAMS: This is my ship, and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel.  
DOCTOR: There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need.  
ADDAMS: What's that, then?  
DOCTOR: Allons-y! **

"You made that up, didn't you Doctor" asked Amy. The Doctors just looked away while the Master nodded yes. **  
(The Doctor powers the spaceship down towards the Earth.)  
[UNIT HQ Geneva]  
OPERATIVE-MASTER: He's moving, sir.  
GENERAL-MASTER: Get a fix on him.  
OPERATIVE-MASTER: He's moving very fast.  
[Flight deck]  
(The spaceship dives through the atmosphere.)  
DOCTOR: Come on! Come on!  
ADDAMS: You are blinking, flipping mad.  
DOCTOR: You two. What did I say? Lasers.  
ROSSITER: What for?  
DOCTOR: Because of the missiles. We've got to fight off an entire planet.**

"Horrible idea" said Jack, "I love it already" **  
[Gate room]  
GENERAL-MASTER [on screen]: All NATO defences coordinated, sir, awaiting your command.  
MASTER: I don't need him. Any second now, I'll have Time Lords to spare. Take him out. Launch missiles!  
[UNIT HQ Geneva]  
GENERAL-MASTER: Launch missiles.  
OPERATIVE-MASTERS: Missiles launching in three, two one, zero.  
[Laser pods]  
(Wilf and Rossiter take their places in the transparent gunner's domes.)  
WILF: Hey! How does this thing work?  
ROSSITER: The tracking's automatic. Just deploy the trigger on the joystick.  
[Flight deck]  
ADDAMS: We've got incoming.  
ROSSITER: Look at this one! Oh, my God!  
DOCTOR: You two, open fire!  
(The Doctor skims the ocean, dodging the missiles.)  
ROSSITER: Oh, my word!  
WILF: Whoa. Whoa!  
ROSSITER: No, no, no, no, no!  
DOCTOR: Open fire! Come on, Wilf!  
(Wilf shoots down a missile.)  
WILF: Whoo! Oh, I wish Donna could see me now.**

"He's really proud of you, you know." 10 said to Donna.

"I know, it just-" she replied. **  
[UNIT HQ Geneva]  
GENERAL-MASTER: Second wave. Launch missiles.  
OPERATIVE-MASTER: Yes, sir.  
[Flight deck]  
ADDAMS: And there's more. Sixteen of them. Oh, and another sixteen.  
DOCTOR: Then get on the rear gun lasers! You two, open fire! Now!  
ROSSITER: Yes!  
DOCTOR: No, you don't!  
(They keep destroying missiles.)  
WILF: Come on!  
DOCTOR: Come on! Fire!  
(The front window gets blown in.)  
WILF: Whoa! Wow!  
ROSSITER: Yes!  
DOCTOR: Lock the navigation.  
ADDAMS: Onto what?  
DOCTOR: England. The Naismith mansion.  
[Gate room]  
GENERAL-MASTER [on screen]: He's heading straight for you.  
MASTER: But too late. They are coming.  
[Black void]  
(The Lord President walks past two Time Lords who have their faces covered with their hands. One man, one Woman. The Woman.)  
RASSILON: The vote is taken. Only two stand against, and will stand as monument to their shame, like the Weeping Angels of old. Now the vanguard stands prepared, as the children of Gallifrey return to the universe. To Earth. (He raises his staff and they vanish in a bright light. The Gate fills with that light.)**

"Wait, how are the Weeping Angels connected to the Time Lords" Amy asked

"Spoilers" said River **  
[Flight deck]  
DOCTOR: Destination?  
ADDAMS: Fifty kliks and closing. We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though. Doctor? We are going to stop?  
[Gate room]  
MASTER: Closer! And closer! And closer!  
[Flight deck]  
WILF: Doctor? Doctor, you said you were going to die.  
ADDAMS: He said what?  
WILF: But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir. But is this it?  
[Gate room]  
(Naismith-Master is looking out of the window at the approaching spaceship.)  
NAISMITH-MASTER: I think I should warn you  
MASTER: Not now!  
(The Doctor pulls the spaceship's nose up at the last moment, then opens a hatch in the floor and, with the revolver ready, jumps down through the glass dome. He lands hard on the marble floor. He cannot hold the revolver and he cannot stand up. The five Time Lords have arrived - the Gate has been replaced by a white space with raised up two steps.) **

"Of course, that's what you do, Doctor" Rory muttered

"Did you see any better alternatives?"

After that remark from the 10th Doctor, Rory wisely shut up. **  
RASSILON: My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end.  
[Flight deck]  
(Addams grabs the controls.)  
WILF: Just turn it round. Land it!  
ADDAMS: We are not going in there.  
WILF: I am not leaving that man on his own. Not today. Land it!  
[Gate room]  
DOCTOR: Listen to me. You can't!  
RASSILON: It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child.  
DOCTOR: Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?  
MASTER: Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me.  
(The Lord President holds up his metal gauntlet. It glows and everyone who looks like the Master goes through the head blur thing again.)  
MASTER: No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!  
(Finally, everyone on Earth is restored to themselves.)  
RASSILON: On your knees, mankind.  
(The people obey.)  
MASTER: No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that.  
RASSILON: The approach begins.  
MASTER: Approach of what?  
DOCTOR: Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something.  
MASTER: What is it?  
DOCTOR: They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now.  
(A big burning planet appears close to the Earth.)  
[Nobles' home]  
SHAUN: Donna. Where's Donna?  
(The tidal forces of the new planet make the Earth shake. Things fall off shelves.)  
[Outside the Nobles' home]  
(People are panicking as Gallifrey fills the sky.)  
SHAUN: Donna? Donna! Donna!  
SYLVIA: Oh, Doctor. Please!  
[Flight deck]  
ADDAMS: We're getting out of here. This whole planet's going to be knocked out of orbit.  
ROSSITER: What about the Doctor?  
ADDAMS: Well, he said he was dying.  
[Gate room]  
(The people run from the room.)  
MASTER: But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side. **

"Why does this always happen to me? I'm always so close yet so far away from completing a scheme when somebody ruins it." **  
(Wilf pushes his way in.)  
WILF: Come on, get out of the way. Get out of the way! Doctor?  
(A technician is hammering on the door of his locked glass booth.)  
TECHNICIAN: Help me, please. Somebody, please.  
WILF: All right! I've got you, mate. I've got you.  
(Wilf goes into the open booth.)  
DOCTOR: Wilf, don't. Don't!  
(Wilf unlocks the other booth.)  
WILF: I've got you. Come on. Go on.  
(The freed technician runs.)  
MASTER: But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored.  
DOCTOR: You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending.  
MASTER: My kind of world. **

"No, it's not" 10 was saying. "Just listen to me" **  
DOCTOR: Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that.  
RASSILON: We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart.  
MASTER: That's suicide.  
RASSILON: We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be.  
DOCTOR: You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them.  
MASTER: Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory.  
RASSILON: You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more.  
(The Doctor is on his feet, aiming the revolver at the Lord President.)  
RASSILON: Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one.  
MASTER: But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours.  
(The Doctor turns and aims at the Master)**

"Does it even occur to you that I didn't want to be president _again?"_ asked the Doctors

"I can't say it has." The Master deadpanned. "Speaking of presidents wouldn't you be the current one. The last person that you put on the throne- _at random mind you_ \- managed to get you stuck in that position."

Both Doctors looked terrified "I thought that I abdicated"

"What are they talking about" the companions whispered among themselves with no idea of what the two were talking about( _one moment they were going on about government the next was time and on to a list of subjects almost impossible for the human mind to understand)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **  
MASTER: He's to blame, not me. Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it.  
(The Doctor aims at the Lord President again.)  
MASTER: Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!  
RASSILON: The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?  
(Behind the Lord President, the Woman lowers her hands and looks over the Doctor's shoulder. He turns back to face the Master.)  
DOCTOR: Get out of the way.  
(The Master moves and the Doctor shoots the diamond in its gizmo. The link explodes and the Time Lords are sucked away.)  
DOCTOR: The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell.  
VISIONARY [OC]: Gallifrey falling! Gallifrey falls!  
RASSILON: You'll die with me, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I know.  
(Rassilon aims his gauntlet at the Doctor. The Woman covers her face again.)  
MASTER: Get out of the way.  
(The Doctor steps back and the Master attacks the Lord President with his energy.) **

"Sure" said Jack rolling his eyes almost out of his head.

"Jack, I think what you are thinking of is a favour for a favor." **  
MASTER: You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!  
(Rassilon is forced to his knees. The Time Lords and the Master disappear in a bright light and Gallifrey fades away from the sky. The people rejoice.)  
DOCTOR: I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive.  
(Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock.)  
WILF: They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
WILF: Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise.  
DOCTOR: The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload.  
WILF: And that's bad, is it?  
DOCTOR: No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing.  
WILF: Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then.  
DOCTOR: Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off.  
(The sonic screwdriver.)  
WILF: I'm sorry.  
DOCTOR: Sure.  
WILF: Look, just leave me.  
DOCTOR: Okay, right then, I will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time.  
WILF: No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time.  
DOCTOR: Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair! Oh. Oh. I've lived too long.  
WILF: No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!  
DOCTOR: Wilfred, it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one.  
(The Doctor quickly goes into the open booth and unlocks Wilf's side. Wilf runs out and red light floods the Doctor's booth. It hurts a lot. The Doctor curls up into a ball. Then the power shuts down. After a few moments, the Doctor gets up) **

"So that's how I die. I can say I've died in worse ways than that." The 10th Doctor was saying mournfully. **  
WILF: What? Hello.  
DOCTOR: Hi.  
WILF: Still with us?  
DOCTOR: The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput. Oh. Now it opens, yeah.  
(The Doctor comes out of the booth.)  
WILF: Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there.  
(The Doctor rubs his face and the cuts vanish.)  
WILF: But they've. Your face. How did you do that?  
DOCTOR: It's started.  
(Wilf hugs the Doctor.)  
[Nobles' home]  
(Donna is out cold on the settee.)  
SHAUN: It's no good. She's freezing. How long was she lying there? It's like hypothermia. Try them again.  
SYLVIA: I did, it's engaged. Everyone's dialling 999. I can't get through.  
SHAUN: We've got to do something. Wake her up. Donna? Can you hear me? Donna?  
(Sylvia hears the sound of the Tardis materialising outside. Donna opens her eyes.)  
SHAUN: Donna? It's me. I'm here. You're safe. You're home.  
DONNA: But I was. What happened? Did I miss something again?  
[Outside the Noble's home]  
(Sylvia runs to the front door and sees Wilf and the Doctor come out of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway, don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you again, one more time.  
WILF: What do you mean? When's that?  
DOCTOR: Just keep looking. I'll be there.  
WILF: Where are you going?  
DOCTOR: To get my reward.**

"I remember this." Eleven was saying nogostickly "I met up with a bunch of old friends." **  
[Abandoned factory]  
(Martha and Mickey Smith are running from explosions.)  
MICKEY: I told you to stay behind.  
MARTHA: Well, you looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance.  
MICKEY: Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman.  
MARTHA: Well then, you shouldn't have married me. **

"So they got married" Ten sighed **.  
(A Sontaran - Commander Jask, apparently - is on a catwalk behind them with a clear shot, when the Doctor hits him on the probic vent with a hammer. )  
MICKEY: If we go in here and down to the factory floor, and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here.  
MARTHA: Mickey.  
(She sees the Doctor on the catwalk.)  
MARTHA: Mickey.  
MICKEY: Hey!  
(They hug to the sound of the Tardis dematerialising.)  
[Bannerman Road]  
(Young Luke Smith is on the phone.)  
LUKE: That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clive. Mum still doesn't know what happened. She got Mister Smith to put out this story saying that Wifi went mad all across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it? Everyone with a different face  
(Luke crosses the road without looking, and the Doctor drags him away from being run down.)  
LUKE: But it's you! You're  
(The Doctor walks back to the Tardis.)  
LUKE: Mum! Mum!  
SARAH: What? What is it?  
LUKE: It's him. It's the Doctor.  
(The Doctor waves goodbye.)  
[Alien bar]  
(Complete with Raxacoricofallapatorian, Graske, and a little Adipose. Jack Harkness is drinking alone and that Murray Gold song is being sung.)  
JUDOON: Cho no fro jo ko fo to do.  
SINGER: I'm a country girl, I ain't see a lot, but you came along and my heart went pop. You took a little street car to my heart  
(The barman puts a piece of paper in front of Jack.)  
BARMAN: From the man over there.  
(Jack looks up and sees the Doctor.)  
SINGER: And an apple of love fell off my apple cart. You looked at me, my heart began to pound. You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around.  
(The paper says, his name is Alonso. A young man in Edwardian naval uniform sits next to Jack.)  
SINGER: Hey, but it don't have to be eternally. My bad, bad angel put the Devil in me! You put the Devil in me.  
(Jack salutes the Doctor then turns to the young man.)  
SINGER: You lured me in with your cold grey eyes.  
JACK: So, Alonso, going my way?  
ALONSO: How do you know my name?  
JACK: I'm kind of psychic.  
ALONSO: Really?  
JACK: Yeah.  
ALONSO: Do you know what I'm thinking right now?  
JACK: Oh, yeah.  
SINGER: My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me.  
[Bookshop]  
VERITY: No, it's not just a story, no. Every word of it's true. I found my great grandmother's diary in the loft, and she was a nurse in 1913, and she fell in love with this man called John Smith. Except he was a visitor from another world. She fell in love with a man from the stars. And she wrote it all down.  
(She signs the book for the young man. A Journal of Impossible Things, by Verity Newman, who is the spitting image of her great-grandmother Joan Redfern)  
MAN: Thank you.  
(The next book is presented for signing.)  
VERITY: And who's it for?  
DOCTOR: The Doctor.  
VERITY: To the Doctor. Funny, that's the name he used.  
(She looks up at him.)  
DOCTOR: Was she happy in the end?  
VERITY: Yes. Yes, she was. Were you?  
[Outside a church]  
(The bells are ringing for the end of a wedding ceremony. Donna and Shaun are married.)  
WILF: You look lovely. Come here.  
(He kisses them both.)  
WILF: Everybody, three cheers. Hip, hip  
ALL: Hooray!  
WILF: Hip, hip  
ALL: Hooray!  
WILF: Hip, hip  
ALL: Hooray!  
DONNA: Right, come on then, you lot. This photo is just with friends. Come on. And I want all of you in it. Come on. That's it. Well, friends, and Nerys. Oh, I'm only joking. Oh, look at her.  
NERYS: You made me wear peach.  
DONNA: That's because you are a peach. Furry skin, stone inside, going off.  
PHOTOGRAPHER: Okay, smile.  
ALL: Cheese!  
MINNIE: How about it, Wilfred?  
WILF: Eh?  
MINNIE: Well, it's never too late.  
WILF: Will you behave, Minnie. Honestly.  
MINNIE: I'm going to catch that bouquet.  
WILF: Oh, dear.  
(Sylvia sees the Doctor and the Tardis just outside the lych gate.)  
SYLVIA: Dad.  
(They go over to him.)  
WILF: And here you are, eh? Same old face. Didn't I tell you you'd be alright? Oh! They've arrested Mister Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of them, locked up. But I keep thinking, Doctor, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?  
DOCTOR: I just wanted to give you this. Wedding present. Thing is, I never carry money, so I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. Have it, he said. Have that on me.  
(Sylvia is nearly in tears.)  
PHOTOGRAPHER: Smile!  
(Wilf gives the envelope to Donna.)  
DONNA: Oh, don't tell me, it's a bill. Just what I need, right now. A lottery ticket? What a cheap present. Who was that? Still, you never know. It's a triple rollover this week. I might get lucky. Oi, Shaun! Come on, we're on a tight schedule. Oxtail soup at two thirty.  
(Wilf salutes the Doctor before he leaves.)  
[Powell Estate]  
ROSE: I'm late now. I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me everything. This is your fault.  
JACKIE: No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it.  
ROSE: Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless.  
JACKIE: Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair, though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better.  
ROSE: Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there.  
JACKIE: Maybe, one day. Happy New Year.  
ROSE: Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night.  
JACKIE: Try and stop me.  
(They walk in opposite directions. Rose turns when she hears the Doctor grunt with pain.)  
ROSE: You alright, mate?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: Too much to drink?  
DOCTOR: Something like that.  
ROSE: Maybe it's time you went home.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: Anyway, Happy New Year.  
DOCTOR: And you. What year is this?  
ROSE: Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first.  
DOCTOR: 2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year.  
ROSE: Yeah? See you.  
(Rose runs off. The Doctor staggers painfully back towards the Tardis.) **

"That's too bad for you." The Master ways saying. **  
SIGMA: We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends.**

"Thats true, wouldn't you say?" Elven asked. He got reaffirm nods. **  
[Tardis]  
(Golden energy streams from his hand. He sets the Tardis going.)  
DOCTOR: I don't want to go.  
(The golden energy regenerates David Tennant, and starts a lot of fires in the Tardis. He turns into a gangly hyperactive drink of water with a long fringe of hair dangling over one eye.  
DOCTOR: Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl. And still not ginger. And something else. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm  
(Bang!)  
DOCTOR: Ha! Crashing! **

"That's just like you, Doctor. You don't care what gender you are, but you want to be ginger. You even forget your crashing" Jack said.

"So?" Both Doctors replied. **  
(The Tardis is plummeting back down to Earth.)  
DOCTOR: Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!**

 **A/N: How was it? Was it good bad horrible, or somewhere in between? I'd be appreciated if you can tell me, and leave a review saying what episode/character/thing you want to see next. Please also tell me if anyone is ooc.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own** **Doctor Who**

Clara was with the Doctor when it happened. They were on Gallifrey, after meeting with Me(Ashlir) . With a bright white flash, they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reappeared, they saw two couches, a coffee table and a few empty armchairs. They each took one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we're being forced to watch my adventures"

"That's what it seems like." The other Doctors replied.

"Let's get to it, than."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX On the screen a title popped up. **A Nightmare in Silver** , was what it said

A/N

So, what did you think? Thank you to those that have reviewed, favourited, or followed, and for the 200 total views. Was it good, bad, horrible, or something else? If there are grammatical errors, please let me know. I require feedback to do the very best possible, so please let me know how to improve. This work is not betaed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

 **[Spacey Zoomer]**

 **(The Tardis materialises in a exhibit which looks like the moon's surface, complete with US flag out straight as if there was no air or gravity, and half an Earth in the dark sky. The Doctor, Clara, then Angie and Artie Maitland put their heads out of the door.)**

 **DOCTOR: Well, here we are. Hedgewick's World. The biggest and best amusement park there will ever be, and we've got a golden ticket. Eh? Eh? Fun.**

"Really, Doctor." the Master started "You just have to reference Sol 3 literature, didn't you."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Master. You also read them if you were able to tell. But that strikes the question of when you read those books" The 11th Doctor was left to go on his ramblings alone.

 **CLARA: Fun?**

 **ANGIE: Your stupid box can't even get us to the right place. This is like a moon base or something.**

 **DOCTOR: It's not the moon.**

 **ARTIE: Actually, I think it does look like the moon, only dirtier.**

 **DOCTOR: Hey. Guys. It's not the moon, okay? It's a Spacey Zoomer ride, or it was.**

 **(A door opens in one of the large rocks, and a man wearing a tall hat looks out.)**

 **WEBLEY: Psst. Excuse I. I don't suppose you happen to be my lift off planet? Dave's Discount Interstellar Removals?**

 **CLARA: Afraid not.**

 **WEBLEY: They were meant to be here six months ago. Well, that's Dave for you, see? Unreliable.**

"I remember this" said Clara.

"Ah. Good times" The 12th Doctor said

 **(A woman's voice cuts through the air.)**

 **CAPTAIN [OC]: Stay where you are!**

 **WEBLEY: Oops.**

 **(Webley ducks back inside as the military run in.)**

 **CAPTAIN: Throw down your weapons and identify yourselves.**

 **DOCTOR: No. No weapons. Golden ticket. Spacey Zoomer. Free ice cream?**

 **CAPTAIN: Who are you? This planet is closed, by Imperial order.**

 **DOCTOR: How's this?**

 **(He holds up his psychic paper.)**

"Psychic paper" implied Jack, while wiggling his eyebrows, "Good for anything"

 **CAPTAIN: Oh. Welcome, Proconsul. I wish they'd told us you were coming. Any news of the Emperor?**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, the Emperor. No, no. None that you'd er**

 **CAPTAIN: We pray for his return. If there is anything you need, my platoon is at your service.**

 **DOCTOR: Right. Righty-o. Well, carry on, Captain.**

 **CAPTAIN: Platoon, let's move out! On the double. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four.**

 **(The military run off, and Webley pokes his head out again.)**

 **WEBLEY: Have they gone?**

 **DOCTOR: Yes.**

 **WEBLEY: Uniforms give me the heebie-jeebies. Come on. They can't stop me being here, but they don't like it.**

 **(He leads them away from the Zoomer for a view of the whole amusement park.)**

 **DOCTOR: Ha, ha! You see? I told you it was amazing. Well, it used to be.**

 **(Wrecked mega-scenic rollercoaster and other rides. Grass is growing in the cracks in the concrete.)**

 **WEBLEY: It closed down. Wish I'd known that before I landed here. But let me show you my collection. Come along. Follow me. This way. This way in, come on.**

 **[Webley's room]**

 **(Down some steps into a comfortably furnished room with lots of waxworks on display, all lit by chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.)**

 **WEBLEY: Welcome to my show. Webley's World of Wonders. Miracles, marvels and more await you. I am Impresario Webley. You see before you waxwork representations of the famous and the infamous. Anybody here play chess?**

 **(The Doctor puts his hand up.)**

"Why did he ignore me?" Eleven asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, Sweetie" River replied

"Look at you." The Master sneered "All sorts of domestic."

"Rather domestic than evil" the 11th Doctor answered"

 **WEBLEY: Perhaps you, young man?**

 **ARTIE: Actually, I'm in my school chess club.**

 **WEBLEY: Ah. Follow me.**

 **[Chess room]**

 **WEBLEY: Now, let demonstrate to you all the wonder of the age, the miracle of modernity.**

 **(Sitting by the chess board is something covered in a satin cloth.)**

 **WEBLEY: We defeated them all a thousand years ago, but now he's back, to destroy you. Behold, the enemy!**

 **(Webley whips the cloth off a slightly tarnished silver coloured robot, which raises its head.)**

 **DOCTOR: Cyberman! Get down!**

"As always, so quick to judge, Doctor." The Master insulted.

"Yeah, well I don't see you very succeeding." The oldest of the Doctor's replied. "Besides, I was right"

 **WEBLEY: No need to panic, my young friends. We all know there are no more living Cybermen. What you are seeing is a miracle. The six hundred and ninety ninth wonder of the universe, as displayed before the Imperial court, and only here to destroy you at chess.**

 **(The Doctor is scanning and investigating.)**

 **WEBLEY: Careful now. An empty shell, and yet it moves. How?**

 **ANGIE: Magic.**

 **WEBLEY: That might well be, young lady, but a single penny wins you five Imperial shillings**

 **(Two tiny slim metallic bugs with a flashing blue eye are watching from a waxwork Blowfish head. Something is using them to watch the scene.)**

 **WEBLEY: If you can beat this empty shell at chess.**

 **ARTIE: I haven't got a penny, but I've got a sandwich.**

 **WEBLEY: All right, take a seat. It is free of all devices, and yet it has never been beaten. Would you like to make the first move, young man?**

 **(Artie moves his King's Bishop's pawn one space. The Cyberman counters by moving its King's pawn two spaces.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh no, Artie. No, don't do that, it**

"They never listen" The 11th Doctor become. "I wish that they did. Then, maybe, there wouldn't be so many incidents…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the 11th Doctor quieted down, they continued.

 **(Artie advances his King's Knight's pawn two spaces. Up comes the Black Queen to end the game.)**

 **DOCTOR: That's a fool's mate.**

 **WEBLEY: If you can tell me how it works, I'll give you a silver penny.**

 **ANGIE: I think you do it with mirrors?**

 **DOCTOR: Hmm. Mirrors. Clever girl. Well, let's see, hey? Low tech. It's a puppet. Monofilament strings, which means the brains are in**

 **(The Doctor opens a door in the Cybermen chair to reveal a little man with a control box.)**

"Never can resist a chance to show off, can you?" The Master said

"Oi. You do the same thing!" The 10th Doctor responded indecently"

 **PORRIDGE: Hello.**

 **DOCTOR: Hello.**

 **PORRIDGE: I'm the brains.**

 **DOCTOR: Hello.**

 **PORRIDGE: Give us a hand.**

 **(The Doctor helps Porridge out of the small space.)**

 **PORRIDGE: They call me Porridge. Oh, it's good to be out of that box.**

 **WEBLEY: For you, Miss, an Imperial penny.**

 **(Which Webley apparently produces from Angie's ear. The Doctor notices a small swarm of tiny metal bugs slithering across the floor.)**

"Nothing good ever lasted." The Master said in response to the bugs "It serves you right

But, oh, how nice this is for me."

Donna had a response to that "Oh, shut it, you." She said.

 **[Webley's room]**

 **WEBLEY: I have not one but three Cybermen in my collection.**

 **(The exhibit is labelled The Great Enemy. The Doctor checks that they are inert. Angie looks at another waxwork, a tall man with a familiar face.)**

 **ANGIE: Is that the King?**

 **PORRIDGE: Emperor. Ludens Nimrod Kendrick, etc, etc, the forty first. Defender of Humanity, Imperator of known space.**

 **CLARA: He looks a bit full of himself.**

Jack personally agreed with that statement.

However, at the same time, River had that look that you see on people when they _observe, truly observe_. Unlike most, she could tell who the King was.

 **PORRIDGE: Don't say things like that about the Imperial family. You can end up on the run for the rest of your life.**

 **ARTIE: They don't sound very nice.**

 **PORRIDGE: Go on. If the kids want to ride the Spacey Zoomer, then I can operate the gravity console.**

 **(Angie compares the image on the coin to the waxwork.)**

 **ARTIE: Angie!**

 **[Spacey Zoomer]**

 **(Artie and Angie enjoy flying around in microgravity. Clara takes photographs with her phone.)**

 **ARTIE: Wow!**

 **CLARA: Smile! Say, Spacey Zoomer.**

 **ARTIE: Look at us, Doctor. We're flying!**

 **DOCTOR: Having a good time?**

 **(Porridge turns off the anti-gravity.)**

 **ARTIE: I think that was the most fun I've had in my whole life.**

 **ANGIE: It was (pause) okay.**

 **ARTIE: Clara, I think outer space is actually very interesting.**

 **CLARA: Right. Wonderful day out, Doctor, but time to get the kids home.**

 **(The Doctor is scanning with the sonic screwdriver.)**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah. Er, no. Not actually ready to leave.**

 **CLARA: Why not?**

 **DOCTOR: I don't know. Reasons.**

 **CLARA: What reasons?**

 **DOCTOR: Insects. Funny insects. I should a them to my funny insect collection.**

 **CLARA: You collect funny insects?**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm starting to, right now.**

"Your excuses are always terrible." Clara rolled her eyes.

All of the companions nodded at hearing this.

 **[Webley's room]**

 **(Angie and Artie are lying on the sofas, ready to sleep.)**

 **ANGIE: How long do we have to stay here?**

 **DOCTOR: Not long. Have a nap. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave.**

 **PORRIDGE: Comfy?**

 **CLARA: Sleep well.**

 **PORRIDGE: Good night.**

 **(The Doctor turns the lights out as he leaves. Clara and Porridge follow.)**

 **DOCTOR: Don't wander off. Now, I'm not just saying don't wander off, I mean it. Otherwise you'll wander off and the next thing you know, somebody's going to have to start rescuing somebody.**

 **ANGIE: From what?**

 **DOCTOR: Nothing. Nobody needs rescuing from anything. Don't wander off. Sweet dreams.**

"Case in point." Clara continued.

 **[Chess room]**

 **(Webley takes a drink from a hip flask, then enjoys the sandwich he won from Artie.)**

 **WEBLEY: Total takings for the day, one sandwich. Better than no sandwich, of course. Not as good as two sandwiches, or even a chicken.**

 **(The Cyberman grabs his arms.)**

 **WEBLEY: That's a bit odd. That's not funny. Give me my hands back.**

 **(Lots of the micro-Cybermats rush out of the Cybermen eye sockets and across to Webley.)**

 **CYBERMAN: Upgrade in progress.**

 **(Webley screams.)**

The humans were visibly disturbed by this. It was one thing for it to happen when they were in danger, and as such thinking things less thoroughly and not realising it, but when it happened with them _not_ in danger, they could tell how bad the consequences were.

 **[Webley's room]**

 **(Angie and Artie are being monitored.)**

 **ANGIE: I hate the future. It's stupid. There's not even phone service. I'm out of here.**

 **ARTIE: The Doctor said not to wander off.** "Good old common sense." The 10th Doctor said approvingly. "If only more people had it."

 **ANGIE: He said that, and then he wandered off.**

 **(The mini-Cybermats find Angie's discarded mobile phone and swarm all over it.)**

 **ARTIE: I don't think Clara would like that.**

 **ANGIE: She's not our mum.**

 **ARTIE: Don't leave me here.**

 **(The monitor display says Disassembly required, then Upgrade will commence.)**

 **[Hedgewick's World]**

 **(Clara and Porridge walk together.)**

 **CLARA: Was this really the biggest amusement park in the universe?**

 **PORRIDGE: Yeah. Hedgewick bought the planet cheap. It'd been trashed in the Cyberwars.**

 **CLARA: Who were we fighting?**

 **PORRIDGE: Cybermen. Technologically upgraded warriors. We couldn't win. Sometimes we fought to a draw, but then they'd upgrade themselves, fix their weaknesses and destroy us. It's hard to fight an enemy that uses your armies as spare parts.**

The Master liked this about the Cybermen. They were good and practical. When he voiced this the 12th Doctor appear to look like something was familiar about the sentiment.

 **CLARA: You beat them, though. Beat them or you wouldn't be here. How?**

 **PORRIDGE: Look up there. That corner of sky? What do you see?**

 **CLARA: Nothing. It's just black. No stars, no nothing.**

 **PORRIDGE: It use to be the Tiberion Spiral Galaxy. A million star systems, a hundred million worlds, a billion trillion people. It's not there anymore. No more Tiberion Galaxy. No more Cybermen. It was effective.**

 **CLARA: It's horrible.**

 **PORRIDGE: Yeah. I feel like a monster sometimes.**

 **CLARA: Why?**

 **PORRIDGE: Because instead of mourning a billion trillion dead people, I just feel sorry for the poor blighter who had to press the button and blow it all up.** The Doctors, and Clara froze at this stamen. When they noticed eyes in them they quickly stopped, and acted normal. The companions were still curious, so they Asked for information. From the resulting letter, they learned that eventually they would learn why.

 **DOCTOR: Clara, did you tell Angie she could go to the barracks?**

 **CLARA: You know I didn't. She hasn't.**

 **DOCTOR: She's just gone in there.**

 **CLARA: Come on.**

 **[Barracks]**

 **BEAUTY: I can't fix this.**

 **CAPTAIN: It can't be broken. It's a solid state subether ansible class communicator. Just run the diagnostics.**

 **BEAUTY: There's nothing left to diagnose. It's not broken, it's empty. All the components have gone.**

 **CAPTAIN: Well, you must have replacement parts.**

 **BEAUTY: Not enough to build a new one.**

 **BRAINS: Captain, the weather controller is malfunctioning again. There's storms, heat waves, snow.**

 **ANGIE: Hello, I'm bored.**

"Hello bored, I'm the Doctor" 11 said. I've wanted to meet some named bored for a while. I thought I had met someone named Yes, but it turned up she was only answering a question

Seeing Jack about to speak up, he looked horrified and said "Nothing like your thinking, Jack."

"That's good, Sweetie" River replied. He loved his wife, but he underestimated her lethality.

"I've met( _you will meet_ ) someone named Me, this regeneration." Was all the 12th Doctor had to say.

 **CAPTAIN: Where's your big sister?**

 **ANGIE: Clara? She's not my sister. She's stupid. She's talking to Porridge.**

 **CAPTAIN: She talks to her porridge?**

 **ANGIE: Porridge. That little bloke?**

 **CAPTAIN: We need to have a chat.**

 **[Webley's collection]**

 **(Artie can't sleep with all the waxworks staring at him.)**

 **ARTIE: I'm not scared, if you're wondering. I just think I ought to turn the lights back on.**

"I wonder if there were any Vashta Nerada on that planet." The Master looked oddly interested at that question from the 11tg Doctor.

 **(Artie makes his nervous way to the light switch and turns it on. Then a Cyberman grabs him from behind.)**

 **[Barracks]**

 **CAPTAIN: So, tell me about the little bloke.**

 **ANGIE: Well, you must have seen him.**

 **CLARA: Angie! Angie!**

 **(Clara and the Doctor enter.)**

 **ANGIE: She always has to turn up and spoil everything. I wasn't doing anything. Why can't you just leave me alone?**

 **(A big crash, and enter a Cyberman.)**

 **CAPTAIN: Cyberman!**

 **CLARA: Angie!**

 **CAPTAIN: Attack formation.**

 **(The Cyberman moves faster than a blur while the platoon try to sort themselves out. A fat man runs forward whilst another man with a ponytail grabs a chair. The fat man gets swatted aside.)**

 **CAPTAIN: No! Attack formation, quickly.**

 **(They start shooting at the Cyberman.)**

 **CYBERMAN: Upgrade in progress.**

 **CLARA: Angie!**

 **(The Cyberman moves through the group as if they are standing still and puts Angie over his shoulder, carrying her off.)**

 **CLARA: Angie!**

 **DOCTOR: Clara. Clara!**

 **(He drags Clara back.)**

 **CAPTAIN: That was a Cyberman. But they're extinct.**

"Just because their extinct, doesn't mean they don't exist." The 11th Doctor said. "People tend to forget that they still used to exist."

"I know." The Master replied. He was thinking of using Cybermen soon.

 **DOCTOR: Listen to me. I will get her back. Captain, a word please. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I take it your platoon doesn't do much fighting.**

 **CAPTAIN: What do you expect?**

 **CLARA: What?**

 **CAPTAIN: We're a punishment platoon. It's why they sent us out here, so we can't get into trouble.**

 **DOCTOR: Right, right, well, okay. As Imperial Consul, I'm putting Clara in charge.**

 **(The Doctor pins the Captain's insignia on Clara's jacket.)**

 **DOCTOR: Clara, stay alive until I get back, and don't let anyone blow up this planet.**

 **CLARA: Is that something they're likely to do?**

 **DOCTOR: Get to somewhere defensible.**

 **CLARA: Where are you going?**

 **DOCTOR: I'm getting Angie, finding Artie and looking for funny insects. Stay alive. And you lot, no blowing up this planet!**

 **(The Doctor leaves.)**

 **[Chess room]**

 **ANGIE: Put me down! I hate you!**

 **(The Cyberman puts her down. She sees Artie with a single blue light flashing at the side of his head, and Webley, who is semi-Borgified.)**

 **ANGIE: Artie? Artie, what's happening?**

 **ARTIE: Please stand by. You will be upgraded.**

 **(Angie screams.)**

 **[Barracks]**

 **CAPTAIN: Cyberiad class weaponry. I've taken it out of storage.**

 **CLARA: Good. We need to find somewhere defensible. Where?**

 **(The Captain shows her a large advertising overview of Hedgewick's World.)**

 **CAPTAIN: The beach, the Giant's Cauldron, Natty Longshoe's Comical Castle.**

 **CLARA: Real castle? Drawbridge? Moat?**

 **CAPTAIN: Yes, but comical.**

 **CLARA: We'll go there.**

 **CAPTAIN: Ma'am, my platoon can deal with one Cyberman, and there are protocols if we cannot immediately find and destroy it.**

 **CLARA: Blowing up the planet protocols?**

 **CAPTAIN: Respectfully, ma'am.**

 **CLARA: Somewhere defensible. No blowing up the planet.**

"Thank goodness." Even though Clara knew that this was going to happen, she was still relieved.

 **PORRIDGE: She's your commanding officer now, isn't she, Captain?**

 **CAPTAIN: Yes. Sir.**

 **(Clara leaves.)**

 **PORRIDGE: You really saw a Cyberman?**

 **CAPTAIN: We really did.**

 **PORRIDGE: Have you reported it to the Imperium?**

 **CAPTAIN: No communicators.**

 **PORRIDGE: So you're going to do what she says. Right, let's all spend the night at Natty Longshoe's Comical Castle.**

 **[Webley's room]**

 **DOCTOR: Artie?**

 **(He spots a mini-Cybermat and speaks to it.)**

 **DOCTOR: Firstly, if anybody's watching this, those children are under my protection. I'm coming to get them. And secondly, little metal machine, you are beautiful.**

"They are, aren't they?" the Master agreed. Such fees of engineering.

 **(He sonicks it into dormancy and picks it up.)**

 **DOCTOR: Not even a Cybermat any more, eh? Cybermites.**

 **[Chess room]**

 **DOCTOR: Now, there's a local transmat link open to your home. If I can just find the frequency**

 **(Zap.)**

 **[Cyberlab]**

 **DOCTOR: Hey, that really shouldn't have worked.**

"Even you think that?" Amy was surprised by this.

The Doctors just gave her a look that said "What do you think?"

 **ARTIE: Doctor, help us.**

 **DOCTOR: Angie? Artie?**

 **(Both children are unresponsive.)**

 **DOCTOR: Webley.**

 **WEBLEY: We needed children, but the children had stopped coming. You brought us children. Hail to you, the Doctor, saviour of the Cybermen!**

"That's the second time." à the 11th Doctor noted. As far as he could tell it was the second time that he had been praised by his enemies, while _fighting against them._

 **[Outside the Castle]**

 **CLARA: What would the Empire do if they were alerted?**

 **CAPTAIN: I told you, tell me to blow up the planet.**

 **CLARA: After they got us off.**

 **PORRIDGE: Captain, you want to take that one?**

 **CAPTAIN: No, ma'am. Just blow the sucker up.**

 **CLARA: Drawbridge, moat, brilliant.**

 **BRAINS: With respect, ma'am, we ought to be hunting the creature.**

 **CLARA: The only reason I'm still alive is that I do what the Doctor says. Can you guarantee me you'd bring back my children alive and unharmed?**

 **(Brains shakes his head.)**

 **CLARA: I trust the Doctor.**

 **CAPTAIN: You think he knows what he's doing?**

 **CLARA: I'm not sure I'd go that far.**

All of the companions laughed at that. The Doctor's looked offended.

 **[Cyberlab]**

 **WEBLEY: As the battle raged between humanity and the Cyberiad, the Cyberplanners built a Valkyrie, to save critically damaged units and bring them here, and one by one, repair them.**

 **DOCTOR: The people who vanished from the amusement park, they were spare parts for repairs.**

 **WEBLEY: We've upgraded ourselves. The next model will be undefeatable.**

 **DOCTOR: Nothing's undefeatable.**

 **WEBLEY: We needed children to build a new Cyberplanner. A child's brain, with its infinite potential, is perfect for our needs. But we no longer need the children. The Cybermites have been scanning your brain, Doctor. It's quite remarkable.**

 **DOCTOR: Also completely useless to you. Cybermen use human parts. I'm not human. You can't convert non-humans.**

 **WEBLEY: Well, that was true a long time ago. But we've upgraded ourselves. Current Cyberunits use almost any living components.**

 **(Webley throws some Cybermites onto the Doctor. They get inside and he screams. The Doctor acquires some silver components on left side of his face. He is now a split personality. Cyberplanner Doctor will be designated C-Doctor. Resistance is futile.)**

"See, Doctor" The Master shouted "Everyone can go bad in the end, even you!"

 **C-DOCTOR: Incorporated. Yes. Ah. Unfamiliar pulmonary set-up. Nervous system hyperconductive. Remarkable brain processing speed. Ho, ho. Amazing.**

"You would praise yourself" Rory accused.

"I didn't. That's a Cyberman!"

 **DOCTOR: Get out of my head!**

 **[Cyberiad]**

 **(The Doctor confronts the Cyberplanner in cyberspace.)**

 **DOCTOR: Stop rummaging in my mind.**

 **C-DOCTOR: Just you try and stop me. Ooo, who's Clara. Why are you thinking about her so much?**

Jack was blocked from making some suggestions.

 **DOCTOR: Enough.**

 **C-DOCTOR: Fascinating. A complete mental block. Highly effective.**

 **[Cyberlab]**

 **C-DOCTOR: Relax, relax. If you just relax, you will find this a perfectly pleasant experience. You are being upgraded and incorporated into the Cyberiad as a Cyberplanner.**

 **DOCTOR: Get out of my head!**

 **[Cyberiad]**

 **DOCTOR: What is this place, a network? A hive? You're getting signals from every Cyberman everywhere. How many of you are there?**

 **[Cyberlab]**

 **C-DOCTOR: Oh, this is brilliant. I'm so clever already, and now I'm a million times more clever. And what a brain. Not a human brain, not even slightly human. I mean, I'm going to have to completely rework the neural interface, but this is going to be the most efficient Cyberplanner. Not a great name, that, is it? I could call myself Mister Clever. So much raw data. Time Lords. There's information on the Time Lords in here. Oh, this is just dreamy.**

"Did the Cyberman just go _rogue!"_ asked the Master

"It seems so, _what do you think?"_ answered 10

 **[Cyberiad]**

 **DOCTOR: Right, I'm allowing you access to memories on Time Lord regeneration.**

 **(The ten known faces of the Doctor flash through behind them.)**

 **C-DOCTOR: Fantastic!**

 **DOCTOR: I could regenerate right now. A big blast of regeneration energy, burn out any little Cyberwidgets in my brain, along with everything you're connected to. Don't want to. You use this me up, who knows what we'll get next? But I can.**

 **[Cyberlab]**

 **C-DOCTOR: Stalemate, then. One of us needs to control this head. We're too well-balanced. What did you say? No, no, no, no, no. I heard you. Rhetorical device to keep me thinking about it a bit more. Stalemate?**

"Why are there so many chess metaphors?" Was a question posed by Rory. The 11th Doctor answered it "Why wouldn't there be? In this context it is appropriate after all."

 **[Cyberiad]**

 **C-DOCTOR: We each control forty nine point eight eight one percent of this brain. Point two three eight of the brain is still in the balance. Whoever gets this gets the whole thing.**

 **DOCTOR: Do you play chess?**

 **C-DOCTOR: The rules of chess are in my memory banks. You're proposing we play chess to end the stalemate?**

 **DOCTOR: Winner takes all. Nobody can access that portion of the brain without winning the game.**

"There's also _that._ " Eleven continued.

 **(They shake on it.)**

 **[Cyberlab]**

 **C-DOCTOR: You can't win.**

 **DOCTOR: Try me.**

 **C-DOCTOR: You understand, when I do win, the Cyberiad gets your brains and memories. All of it.**

 **DOCTOR: When I win, you get out of my head, you let the children go, and nobody dies. You got that? Nobody dies!**

 **[Power station]**

 **BRAINS [on radio]: Castle's clear. Missy, confirm status.**

 **MISSY: All clear in the power station.**

 **(Thud!)**

 **MISSY: It's Missy. Something's out there.**

 **BRAINS [on radio]: What do you mean? Is it the Cyberman?**

 **MISSY: I don't know. I couldn't see it. It was only for a moment. Can I hide? Is it okay if I hide?**

 **(The Cyberman stomps in.)**

 **MISSY: Don't move! I'm in the army!**

 **(It advances, she runs and hides amongst some scaffolding poles. It walks past and she breathes out. It stops, turns, and drops a hand. Cyber-Thing scuttles across the ground and leaps onto her face.)**

 **[Castle]**

 **BRAINS: Er, ma'am. Missy said she saw something, and then she went quiet.**

 **CLARA: It's on its way, then. Weapons. Show me. Only one gun?**

 **CAPTAIN: Cybermen have been extinct for a thousand years. Even one Anti-Cyber gun is a miracle. These things are hand-pulsers. Touch the back of a Cyberman's head, the electromagnetic pulse deactivates it.**

 **CLARA: What's this for? Just a mad guess here, it blows up the planet?**

 **CAPTAIN: Implodes it. There's also a trigger unit.**

 **CLARA: I'll have that, then. Is there any other way to activate the bomb?**

 **CAPTAIN: It's set to respond to my voice. I have the verbal code.**

 **CLARA: You will not activate it without a direct order from me.**

 **CAPTAIN: I will follow my orders.**

 **CLARA: Your orders come from me, don't they?**

 **BRAINS: You'll need to sign for that trigger unit, ma'am.**

 **CLARA: Thanks.**

 **(Porridge picks up a hand-pulser.)**

 **PORRIDGE: Mind if I take one of these? Might be handy.**

 **CAPTAIN: Help yourself. I'll teach you how to use it. Upstairs. Now!**

 **[Cyberlab]**

 **(The chess board is in place.)**

 **C-DOCTOR: There. That was easy. The game has just started. Doctor, why is there no record of you anywhere in the databanks of the Cyberiad? Oh, you're good. Oh, you've been eliminating yourself from history. You know you could be reconstructed by the hole you've left.**

 **DOCTOR: Good point. I'll do something about that.**

The 10th Doctor hadn't realised that. He made up his mind to start work on that.

 **[Cyberiad]**

 **C-DOCTOR: The rules of chess allow only a finite number of moves, and I can use other Cyberunits as remote processors. You cannot possibly win.**

 **DOCTOR: I can. I know things you don't. For example, did you know very early versions of the Cyber operating system could be seriously scrambled by exposure to things, like gold, or cleaning fluid? And what's interesting is, you're still running some of that code.**

 **C-DOCTOR: Really. That's your secret weapon? Cleaning fluid?**

 **[Cyberlab]**

 **DOCTOR: Nope, gold.**

The Doctor's companions were cheering at this.

 **(And slaps the golden ticket onto his implants.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh ho, ho! Like a charm. Right, you, Cyber Webley, and you kid things. I'll bring the chessboard. Let's get out of here.**

 **[Castle battlements]**

 **PORRIDGE: You knew it was me.**

 **CAPTAIN: I was in the Imperial Guard on Caspertine. Mostly just parades, but I had the honour to guard the old Emperor during the ice picnic.**

"So that's who he was." The companions were shut up from discussing this by the others. The Doctors, the Master and River were all looking like they expected the others to have realised this before.

 **PORRIDGE: When the snow bears came and danced for us. That was a day.**

 **(They are being watched by a Cybermite.)**

 **CAPTAIN: We're a punishment platoon. We can't beat a Cyberman. The Imperium has to know what's happening.**

 **PORRIDGE: Like you said, the communicators are out. The only way you can report this now is to activate the bomb.**

 **CAPTAIN: Yes.**

 **PORRIDGE: And I forbid you to do that.**

 **CLARA: I don't get it. Why would you blow up a whole planet and everybody on it just to get rid of one Cyberman?**

 **PORRIDGE: We tried other ways, but they only work sometimes, so now we take drastic action. And it works.**

 **CAPTAIN: If you find a Cyberman and you can't destroy it immediately, you implode the planet. I was sent here because I didn't follow orders. I can make up for that.**

 **CLARA: Put it down. I forbid you.**

 **PORRIDGE: Yeah. What she said.**

 **CAPTAIN: You ran away. I will do what I was brought up to do. Live for the Empire, fight for the Empire, die for the Empire. This is Captain Alice Ferrin, Imperial ID one nine delta one three B. Activate**

 **(The Captain is shot by a Cyberman on the other side of the moat.)**

 **PORRIDGE: Cyberman! Get down!**

 **CLARA: The Doctor said to get somewhere easily defensible, but if we just stay in the castle it'll pick us off one by one. We have to take it out.**

 **HA-HA: Is that an order, ma'am?**

 **CLARA: Yes.**

 **HA-HA: Good.**

 **CLARA: You know what to do.**

 **BRAINS: Pulse to the back of the head. Fry the brain circuit interface.**

 **CLARA: It's going to be hard to get in close enough.**

 **[Hedgewick's World]**

 **(Somewhere in the amusement park, one of the women soldiers spots the Cyberman. She runs forward to touch the back of its head, but its body grabs her and kills her. Then it puts its head back on. Elsewhere, two more soldiers die in front of Ha-Ha.)**

 **HA-HA: I've heard about the Cybermen since I was in my cradle. I'm not afraid of you.**

 **CLARA: Now!**

 **(The Cyberman moves forward, Fats jinks to the side and Clara atomises it with a long blast from the Anti-Cyber gun, as she stands behind sandbags.)**

 **HA-HA: Hold it right there.**

 **CLARA: What's happening to them?**

 **(The two dead soldiers have been upgraded.)**

 **CLARA: One more step and I fire.**

 **HA-HA: Don't fire that. A pulse will deactivate them.**

 **(Two other soldiers do that.)**

 **HA-HA: And anyway, it's a waste of charge. We may need it again.**

"Good thinking, Ha-ha." The 12th Doctor praised

 **CLARA: You don't think that was the only one, then?**

 **[Outside the Castle]**

 **(They meet up with the Doctor, Angie and Artie, and Webley.)**

 **DOCTOR: Argh! Don't shoot, don't shoot, I'm nice. Please, don't shoot. Hey, Clara, you haven't let them blow up the planet. Good job.**

 **CLARA: Did you get the kids? Are they all right? What's going on?**

 **DOCTOR: Er, a bit of a good news, bad news, good news again thing going on. So, good news, I've kidnapped the Cyberplanner and right now I'm sort of in control of this Cyberman.**

 **CLARA: Bad news?**

 **DOCTOR: Bad news, the Cyberplanner's in my head. And, different bad news, the kids are, well, it's complicated.**

 **CLARA: Complicated how?**

 **DOCTOR: Complicated as in walking coma.**

The Master snorted "Its always bad news, and worse news with you." The Doctors decided not to answer.

 **(He hides behind the chess board he is holding.)**

 **CLARA: Please tell me you can wake them up.**

 **DOCTOR: Hope so.**

 **CLARA: Other good news?**

 **DOCTOR: Well, in other good news, there are a few more repaired and reactivated Cybermen on the way, and the Cyberplanner's installing a patch for the gold thing. No, wait, that isn't good news, is it. Er, so, good news, I have a very good chance of winning my chess match.**

 **CLARA: What?**

 **DOCTOR: I'll explain later. In a bit of a hurry. Get me to a table, and somebody tie me up! Need hands free for chess. And immobilise me, quickly.**

"If only I could get you like that Doctor. You'd be so much easier to get rid of."

 **[Throne room]**

 **(Clara ties the Doctor to a chair with thick rope.)**

When they saw Jack about to comment, they immediately stared him down. They had learned that it was easier to quiet him down, and ask questions later, quickly.

 **DOCTOR: Right, that's good. I won't be able to move, but hands free. Good.**

 **CLARA: You're playing chess with yourself?**

 **DOCTOR: And winning.**

 **(Then he tears off the gold ticket from the implants, and acquires a northern accent - eighth Doctor style.)**

 **C-DOCTOR: Actually, he has no better than a twenty five percent chance of winning at this stage in the game. Some very dodgy moves at the beginning. Hello, flesh girl. Fantastic. I'm the Cyberplanner.**

 **CLARA: Doctor?**

 **C-DOCTOR: Afraid not. I'm working the mouth now. Allons-y. Oh, you should see the state of these neurons. He's had some cowboys in here. Ten complete re-jigs.**

"He copied my phrase." The 10th Doctor was furious.

 **CLARA: You aren't the Doctor.**

 **C-DOCTOR: No, but I know who you are. You're the impossible girl. Oh, he's very interested in you.**

 **CLARA: Why am I impossible?**

 **C-DOCTOR: Hasn't he told you? The sly devil. Oh, dear me. Listen, soon we'll wake. We'll strip you down for spare parts, then build a spaceship and move on.**

 **CLARA: More Cybermen.**

 **C-DOCTOR: They're waking from their tomb right now. You can either die or live on as one of us.**

 **(Meanwhile, his right hand is writing Hit Me on a notepad.)**

 **CLARA: The Doctor will stop you.**

 **C-DOCTOR: He can't even access the lips.**

 **(Clara hits him. Hard.)**

 **DOCTOR: Argh! Ow! Oh, that hurt. No, stop. Enough, Bit of pain, neural surge. Just what I needed. Thank you.**

 **CLARA: Why am I the impossible girl?**

 **DOCTOR: It's just a thing in my head. I'll explain later.**

 **CLARA: Chess game. Stakes?**

 **DOCTOR: If he wins, I give up my mind and he gets access to all my memories, along with knowledge of time travel. But, if I win, he'll break his promises to get out of my head and then kill us all anyway.**

"It always sounds worse out loud" The 11th Doctor moaned.

 **CLARA: That's not reassuring.**

 **DOCTOR: No.**

 **CLARA: Please tell me you can fix whatever happened to the children.**

 **DOCTOR: Children. Yeah. They're fine. I mean, right now their brains are just in standby mode.**

 **CLARA: That is not fine!**

"Spaceman, do you really think that that's fine?" Donna was astonished when the 11th Doctor said yes.

 **C-DOCTOR: Listen, right now they have a much better chance of getting out of this situation alive than you do.**

 **CLARA: Which one of you said that?**

 **C-DOCTOR: Me. Cyberplanner. Mister Clever. Now, if you don't mind, I have a chess game to finish, and you have to die, pointlessly and very far from home. Toodle-oo.**

"So cheerful." The Master deadpanned.

 **[Castle drawbridge]**

 **CLARA: Apparently there are more Cybermen on the way.**

 **BRAINS: There's at least a dozen more shots left in the gun before it needs to recharge.**

 **CLARA: We might have more than a dozen Cybermen to worry about. What's that cable?**

 **PORRIDGE: Power line for the park.**

 **CLARA: What would happen if we unhooked the end, dropped it into the moat and turned it on?**

 **HA-HA: Fry anything alive that entered the water.**

 **CLARA: Can Cybermen fly?**

 **BRAINS: No, ma'am.**

 **CLARA: First good news of the day. Do it.**

"Oh, clever"

 **(So they electrify the moat and raise the drawbridge.)**

 **[Cyberiad]**

 **(The CyberDoctor gets jolted into cyberspace.)**

 **DOCTOR: Stop that. I felt that.**

 **C-DOCTOR: Of course you did. It's time to get up. Wakey, wakey, boys and girls. Wakey, wakey.**

 **(Somewhere, a army of Cybermen activates and marches forward from their multilevel cryogenic 'tombs'.)**

 **[Castle courtyard]**

 **(Porridge ladles something into a cup.)**

 **PORRIDGE: There, get that in you. Warm you up.**

 **CLARA: Oh, thank you, Porridge.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Oi, Clara!**

 **CLARA: I'll see what he wants. Call me if there's any change.**

 **PORRIDGE: Right.**

 **[Throne room]**

 **DOCTOR: Hey! Clara, there you are. Now, quick rundown. What's our weapons strength?**

 **CLARA: One big gun, five of those hand-pulsar units and a shiny black bomb that implodes the planet.**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah. Yeah, that one. Now, tell me, does it happen possibly to have a remote triggery thing?**

 **(Clara takes it from her jacket pocket.)**

 **DOCTOR: Brilliant. Pass it here.**

 **CLARA: No.**

"That's good of you, Clara" said the 11th Doctor. "It's never a good idea to blindly trust others."

Upon hearing this, Jack was happy. After all, he didn't do so.

 **DOCTOR: Why not?**

 **CLARA: In case you're not you right now. Or even if you are, just in case.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry. The Cyberplanner's hibernating between moves right now. Shush.**

 **CLARA: Prove you're you. Tell me something only the Doctor knows.**

 **DOCTOR: Clara, I suppose I'm the only one who knows how I feel about you right now. How funny you are. So funny. And pretty. And the truth is, I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just**

 **(She hits him.)**

 **DOCTOR: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Yes! It's me. That really hurt. How did you know that was him?**

 **CLARA: Because even if that was true, which it is obviously not, I know you well enough to know that you would rather die than say it. Finish your stupid game.**

 **(CyberDoctor grabs Clara's arm.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor, let go.**

 **DOCTOR: I can't. He's got control of the left arm. Argh, argh, no! No!**

 **(The CyberDoctor gets the remote trigger and destroys it.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor?**

 **DOCTOR: He got what he wanted. He destroyed the trigger. My move.**

 **CLARA: What do you mean, he got what he wanted?**

 **C-DOCTOR: He means, good news, boys and girls. They're here!**

"That's bad news, though." Amy said

 **[Castle]**

 **(Rows of Cybermen stretching from the Tomb entrance to the moat.)**

 **CLARA: One gun, five hand-pulsers and a planet smashing bomb that doesn't work any more.**

 **BRAINS: Why not?**

 **CLARA: Broken trigger unit.**

 **BRAINS: But you signed for that.**

 **[Throne room]**

 **C-DOCTOR: I've learned so much from you, Doctor. It's been an education. But now, it's time for the endgame.**

 **[Castle]**

 **(The first Cyberman steps into the moat and gets electrocuted.)**

 **CLARA: Brilliant.**

 **(Then it recovers.)**

 **CYBERMAN: Upgrade in progress.**

"And that's why I hate the Cybermen." The 12th Doctor said. "Well, one of the reasons."

 **CLARA: Damn. Who's our best shot?**

 **HA-HA: Probably it's me.**

 **CLARA: Shoot any of them who make it across. The rest of you, take defensive positions. Porridge?**

 **PORRIDGE: Yes?**

 **CLARA: Keep yourself safe.**

 **(The first Cyberman comes through the castle gate, and gets atomised. Then more come through. Porridge heads for the planet bomb.)**

 **PORRIDGE: Alice Ferrin, you should have destroyed this planet when you had the chance.**

 **[Throne room]**

 **C-DOCTOR: They're nearly here. Now, you can take my bishop and keep limping on for a little longer, or you can sacrifice your queen and get the children back. But it's mate in five moves, and I get your mind.**

 **(Another Cyberman gets killed.)**

"Is the game of chess influencing reality?" asked Amy

"Yes. Do keep up" The Master replied. He was annoyed with all the inane questions.

 **DOCTOR: Takes my queen, and give me back the children.**

 **C-DOCTOR: Emotions. Can't you see what a foolish move that was? You've lost the game.**

 **DOCTOR: Kids back now.**

 **(Angie and Artie crumple.)**

 **C-DOCTOR: Emotions, Doctor, all for two human children you barely know. And it was a pointless sacrifice anyway. So, Doctor, do you think the children's death will affect your relationship with Miss Clara?**

 **(Porridge runs in with the bomb. Clara and the platoon are retreating under fire.)**

 **WEBLEY: Welcome to Webley's World of Wonders, children. Now presenting delights, delicacies, and death.**

 **ANGIE: Doctor!**

 **(Porridge grabs at Webley's leg with the hand-pulser but gets thrown off, landing under the chess table. Sparks fly from Webley's cybernetic bits.)**

 **DOCTOR: Angie, are you okay? Just look after Artie, okay?**

 **(Dark is about to touch the back of a Cyberman's head, when it swivels around and looks at her. Fat shoots another Cyberman.)**

 **DOCTOR: Your move. But before you take it, just so you know, sacrificing my queen was the best possible move I could have made. The Time Lords invented chess. It's our game. And if you don't avoid my trap, it gives me mate in three moves.**

"Really"

"Yup"

"No"

 **C-DOCTOR: How?**

"Easily enough" River, and the Time Lords said.

 **[Castle]**

 **HA-HA: I've got no charge left.**

 **(Clara picks up a heavy mace.)**

 **[Throne room]**

 **C-DOCTOR: How?**

 **(The Cyberman disarms Clara.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, come on. Call yourself a chess playing robot?**

 **C-DOCTOR: How!**

 **DOCTOR: You figure it out. Or don't you have the processing power, hmm?**

 **[Castle]**

 **CYBERMAN: Please stand by. You will be upgraded. Welcome to the Cyberiad. You will be upgraded. Welcome to the Cyberiad. You will be upgraded.**

 **(Clara, Brains and Ha-Ha are pinned up against a wall. Then the Cybermen slow down and stop.)**

 **[Throne room]**

 **DOCTOR: What are you doing?**

 **C-DOCTOR: Doctor. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. I'm pulling in extra processing power. Three million Cyberbrains are working on one tiny chess problem. How long do you think it's going to take us to solve it?**

 **DOCTOR: That's cheating.**

 **C-DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. Just pulling in the local resources.**

 **(Clara, Brains and Ha-Ha get away.)**

 **C-DOCTOR: There's no way you can get to mate in three moves.**

 **DOCTOR: Three moves. Want to know what they are?**

 **C-DOCTOR: You're lying.**

 **(The Doctor picks up Porridge's hand pulser.)**

 **DOCTOR: Move one, turn on sonic screwdriver. Move two, activate pulser. Move three, amplify pulser. See you.**

"That's how." Eleven said proudly of his future selves ability.

"That's not chess, though!" Amy demaded

"But it _was_ three moves, wasn't it?"

 **(After a brief struggle with his other arm, the Doctor gets the pulser to the cybernetic implants on his face.)**

 **C-DOCTOR: That's cheating!**

 **(Clara, Brains and Ha-Ha run in. The Doctor sits up with no implants.)**

 **DOCTOR: Just taking advantage of the local resources. Ah, hello. Can someone untie me, please?**

 **CLARA: Do you think I'm pretty?**

 **DOCTOR: No. You're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny.**

 **CLARA: Good enough. What happened to the Cyberplanner?**

 **(She unties him.)**

 **DOCTOR: Out of my head and redistributed across three million Cybermen right now, and about to wake them all up, kill us and start constructing a spaceship. We need to destroy this planet before they can get off it.**

 **(He goes to the bomb.)**

 **DOCTOR: Okay, it has a fallback voice activation.**

 **HA-HA: The Captain, but she's dead.**

 **ANGIE: I think you should ask Porridge.**

 **CLARA: Why?**

 **ANGIE: Well, he is the Emperor. I bet he knows the activation codes. Oh, come on. It's obvious. He looks exactly like he does on the coin, and on the waxwork, except they made him a bit taller, but look, am I the only one paying attention to anything around here?**

"You were oblivious as well?" asked Donna

"I was, but in hindsight it's so _very_ obvious."

 **CLARA: You are full of surprises. Porridge?**

 **PORRIDGE: She's right.**

 **CLARA: So you can save us?**

 **PORRIDGE: We all die in the end. Does it matter how?**

 **HA-AH: What do we do?**

 **PORRIDGE: I don't want to be Emperor. If I activate that bomb, it's all over.**

 **DOCTOR: And if you don't, three million Cybermen will spread across the galaxy. Isn't that worth dying for?**

 **PORRIDGE: Doctor**

 **DOCTOR: Three million Cybermen!**

 **(Who have now reactivated.)**

 **PORRIDGE: The bomb, the throne, it's all connected. I just have to say this is Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick, called Longstaff the forty first, the Defender of Humanity, Imperator of known space. Activate the Desolator. And it's done.**

 **(The bomb is armed.)**

 **PORRIDGE: It'll blow in about eighty seconds. Easily long enough for the Imperial Flagship to locate me from my identification, warp jump into orbit, and transmat us to the State Room.**

 **[State Room]**

 **DOCTOR: Oh yeah. Nice ship. Bit big. Not blue enough. Listen, there is a large blue box at coordinates six ultra nineteen P. I need it transmatted up here right away.**

 **PORRIDGE: Right. Did you get that?**

 **(The officer nods and works her console. The Cyberman walk past Webley in the castle Throne room as the bomb countdown passes 11.)**

 **PORRIDGE: And that's that. Seventy six, seventy seven, seventy eight, seventy nine**

 **(The planet goes KaBOOM, rocking the Imperial spaceship.)**

 **PORRIDGE: Farewell, Cyberiad. You know, it was good to get away. Good to be a person and not to be lonely, or Emperor of a thousand galaxies with everyone waiting for me to tell them what to do.**

 **ARTIE: Can't you run away again?**

 **PORRIDGE: They'll be keeping a close eye on me this time. That's what happens when you're Emperor. Loneliest job in the universe.**

At this, statements such as; "Yes. Being in power can be lonely.", and "I feel sorry for him." spread around the room. However, you could hear the Master saying that it wasn't that lonely. The response to this that the Doctor afforded was "Then why did you ask me to rule with you so. many. times., in our earlier regenerations?" The answering glare shut up the Doctor's. Thankfully, Jack had learned to be quiet about these things.

 **CLARA: You don't have to be lonely.**

 **PORRIDGE: I don't. Clara, will you marry me?**

 **CLARA: What?**

 **ARTIE: He said**

 **ANGIE: She heard what he said.**

 **PORRIDGE: You're smart and you're beautiful, and I've never met anyone like you before. And being Emperor won't be as hard if you're by my side. And you'd rule a thousand galaxies.**

 **DOCTOR: This sounds like an actual marriage proposal. Tricky. Now, if you want my advice**

 **CLARA: You, not one word. This is between me and the Emperor. Porridge, I don't want to rule a thousand galaxies.**

 **PORRIDGE: Yeah. Silly of me.**

 **CLARA: I'm really sorry.**

 **ANGIE: But that's stupid. You could be Queen of the universe. How can you say no to that? When someone asks you if you want to be Queen of the universe, you say yes. You watch. One day, I'll be Queen of the universe.**

 **PORRIDGE: Of course, I could have you all executed, which is what a proper Emperor would do.**

 **DOCTOR: You're not actually going to do that, though, are you? Oh, you're. Hey?**

 **PORRIDGE: Go on, get out of here, all of you, before I change my mind.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **ARTIE: Thank you for having me. It was very interesting.**

 **DOCTOR: My pleasure. Thank you for coming. Now, I've got something for you. It's not from me, it's from the Tardis. Ah. New phone.**

"Your talk like the Tardis is alive." The Master said

"Oh, but it is." The Doctor replied. "I would expect that you should be seeing It soon."

 **ANGIE: Thanks.**

 **DOCTOR: You're welcome.**

 **ANGIE: Sorry I said this box was stupid.**

 **DOCTOR: Bye.**

 **ANGIE: Bye. Thanks, Clara.**

 **ARTIE: Thanks, Clara's boyfriend.**

 **(Angie and Artie leave.)**

 **CLARA: Thank you, Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR: For what?**

 **CLARA: Kid's day out. Getting us off the planet alive. Whatever you were doing with the Cybermen. Good night. See you next Wednesday.**

 **DOCTOR: Well, a Wednesday, definitely. Next Wednesday, last Wednesday**

 **(Clara leaves.)**

 **DOCTOR: One of the Wednesdays. Impossible girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too tight. Oh yeah. What are you?**

 **[State Room]**

 **PORRIDGE: Signs of any Cybertech remaining?**

 **GLORIA: No, Majesty.**

 **PORRIDGE: You ever wanted to be Emperor, Gloria?**

 **GLORIA: No, Majesty.**

 **PORRIDGE: That's the right answer. Come on. Let's go home.**

 **(Nearby in space, a piece of debris blinks with a blue light.)**

A/N

So, what did you think? Feel free to point out any mistakes and suggest anything. I will accept prompts if you send them to me. As always, good morning/evening/afternoon/day.

-OmegaCodex


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Doctor Who**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMost anyone was hungry. They hadn't eaten for _hours_ after all. All of the humans, at least, were absolutely _ravenous._

The Master was inclined to forgive them on this. He remembered how hungry he could get as Yana. They still hadn't remembered what the _Note_ had said. Far be it from him to help anyone, especially those in need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally remembered. Upon requesting, they all disappeared with a white flash.

Upon reappearing, they saw a large table. From the letter on it, it seemed that the food would appear on command(1).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ate until they were full. The Master and the Doctor played chess all the while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was afforded an hour to relaxed before they went back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two wins each, and one Stalemate. They rotated colors each turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hour was up. The Time Lords were in the middle of their seventh game of chess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spoilers: Nobody won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next episode appeared. It was titled: **The Doctor's Wife**.

 **Note**

Think the tables at the Yule ball(dance?) in HP book 4.

 **A/N**

Do to the request of no one, I will make the next episode The Doctor's Wife. Please point out any mistakes, and tell me what you want to see. If you have any ideas for drabbles/one shots/prompts, please let me know. Even as I am typing this, it's hard to believe that anyone actually likes it and wants to read it, seeing as I have seen many of this type of story before, as well as the fact that(personally), I think that my writings horrible. Please answer the Poll on my Profile. Have a good day/night/morning/afternoon/evening.

-OmegaCodex


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Doctor Who**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the Time Lords were playing chess, the humans(and not so humans) were eating, and discussing what had happened.

They had been greatly surprised by the fact that the Master, and the Doctors seemed to be interacting like friends, for you see the 12th Doctor was facing off against the Master, while his younger regenerations watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had enjoyed the fact that they were able to talk among themselves. For the fact was that they were nervous with four Time Lords in the room.

None had none that the Doctor was that self-deprecating. 'Was that what it wanted us to see?' they wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were transported back, it was almost a relief. They wouldn't be stewing over what had happened, and what was revealed.

When the next episode title appeared, they were shocked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A/N- What did you think? Was it good or bad? Please let me know so that I can improve. If possible, please take a look at my other** **Doctor Who** **story(if you want to that is). I am accepting prompts, and would like it if you answered the poll on my profile. Thank you for the(at the time of writing this) 111 visitors, and the 463 views. Have a good day/night/morning/afternoon.**

 **-OmegaCodex**


	9. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone settled down to watch the next episode. It didn't matter if they wanted to, or if they didn't. At any rate, the Eternal could manipulate emotions like that easily. Well, it was easy to manipulate the humans, and most Time Lords. The Doctors and the Master were on an entirely different leval.

The details don't matter( _the devils in the details though)._

Based upon the episodes title, River would naturally be angry. However, due to the previously mentioned reasons, she was not.

 **[Spaceship]**

 **(A young woman is led in by an older woman. She speaks to a man wearing a tattered Confederate Army uniform.)**

 **IDRIS: Will it be me, Uncle?**

 **UNCLE: Yes, it's going to be you. I only wish I could go in your place, Idris. Nah, I don't, because it's really going to hurt.**

 **(An Ood with glowing green eyes appears behind Idris.)**

 **IDRIS: It's starting. What will happen?**

 **AUNTIE: Oh. Er, Nephew will drain your mind and your soul from your body and leave your body empty.**

"She agreed to do so without any information? Seriously, what's up with people these days? Not that I'm complaining though- it made my job a whole lot easier."

 **(Idris goes up onto a platform with a bit of alien tech dangling around the place. The Ood holds Idris' head.)**

 **IDRIS: I'm scared.**

 **AUNTIE: I expect so, dear. But soon you'll have a new soul. There'll be a Time Lord coming.**

"Is it just me, or does that sound ominous?" asked Clara

"It's not just you." Rory reassured.

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: And then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head.**

"Spaceman, never stop being so crazy."

"Actually, do." Clara contradicted Donna. "I'd like to not be in a constant state of suspended belief."

The Doctors merely pouted at that. Well, the 11th and 10th Doctors did. The 12th Doctor scowled.

 **RORY: Do you believe any of this stuff?**

 **AMY: I was there.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, it's the warning lights. I'm getting rid of those. They never stop.**

 **RORY: Hey. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?**

 **AMY: Oh, shush. We saw him die.**

"Wait, what!" The 11th Doctor shouted.

"Spoilers"

 **RORY: Yeah, two hundred years in the future.**

 **AMY: Yes, but it's still going to happen.**

 **(Rat tat a tat tat on the Tardis door.)**

 **AMY: What was that?**

 **DOCTOR: The door. It knocked.**

 **RORY: Right. We are in deep space.**

 **DOCTOR: Very, very deep.**

 **(Shave and a haircut, two bits.)**

 **DOCTOR: And somebody's knocking.**

 **(The Doctor opens the doors. A small glowing box is outside.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty.**

 **(The box flies inside and ends up hitting the Doctor on the chest.)**

 **RORY: A box?**

 **AMY: Doctor, what is it?**

 **DOCTOR: I've got mail. Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones.**

"Am I not good, Doctor" was addressed to the 10th Doctor. The resulting silence was answer enough.

 **RORY: You said there weren't any other Time Lords left.**

 **DOCTOR: There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?**

 **(The Ouroboros, the snake swallowing its own tail.)**

 **DOCTOR: The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooo, she was a bad girl.**

"The way your saying it…" Implied Jack "You've-" Fortunately, he was quickly shut up, by a look from River.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N**

Only putting up a partial chapter today. Please answer the poll on my profile. I just watched Ready Player One today, which is the reason of my only partial chapter. Does anyone else think that the movie could count as fanfiction? Please let me know if you do. I'm accepting props if anyone will prompt me. Have a good day/night/morning/afternoon/evening.

As always,

\- OmegaCodex


End file.
